


Golden Hearts

by RoosjeM



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Elvish Translations, Elvish, F/M, Glorfindel - Freeform, Glorfindel deserves some love, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by The Hobbit, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, The Valar, Totally not a cliche, okay maybe a little cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosjeM/pseuds/RoosjeM
Summary: Calen, a young woman travels across the world to New Zealand for a trip with the friend of her late father, but that didn't go as planned.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Golden Hearts aka me being salty because Glorfindel doesn't get enough love.
Relationships: Glorfindel (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1; The unexpected trip

Calen had never enjoyed the large city too much. As a child she grew up in the woods with her dad, he was a woodsman unlike his wife who was a business woman herself. So the transition to the large overpopulated city was shocking.  
It was always loud and busy, never a quiet moment, there just seemed to be too many people

No, Calen had always been more of a quiet type. It was not like she hated cities, she would just rather enjoy the sounds of nature over cars.  
Another reason to dislike the city was her family that lived there. After her father died her ‘mother’ started to blame Calen and so her whole family automatically hated her.  
And when she dropped out of school to travel instead of a business study her ‘mother’ shut her out completely.

That was about three years ago and ever since Calen had been traveling over Europe. She had always wanted to go further, but she never had a good chance to go.  
So when a friend of her fathers asked if Calen would join her on a trip in New Zealand it wasn’t too hard for Calen to get on the next plane there. 

The call had been quite unexpected but not unwelcome. Calen had only met the woman once, at her dad's funeral about seven years prior and Calen could remember her vaguely. 

She remembered how pretty the lady was and how her eyes seemed to shine with an unknown but welcoming light.  
Her hair was a warm hazel colour and her eyes bright green. She had introduced herself as Anna and she was an old friend of her father, though Calen imiediatly suspected there was more to their friendship.

But before she would be able to meet up with Anna, Calen needed to make a trip through a rather large forest. Which is what she was doing right now, tracking across a large unknown forest.  
Her goal for the day was to get to a large open spot about one third into the forest, and set up her sleeping spot in the tree line there.

Sighting deeply Calen moved her hand and brushed through her brunette locks. The forest was not as dense as Calen had expected, which made it a little easier to get through.  
Besides that Calen had just come back from a trip in Rusia with a friend, camping in the Boreal forest so it wasn’t hard to get used to again.

Calen yawned as she stretched her sore arms above her head. The trip to the open place in the forest had taken her much longer than she had expected and she couldn’t wait to set up her hammock and sleep.

It was already starting to get dark when she finally arrived at the open spot. Turning on her flashlight she unpacked her sleeping gear and started setting up. It took about thirty minutes to set up and get settled, Calen then cooked some food and ate her dinner.

Rubbing her tired eyes Calen opened her sleeping bag and slipped in, laying down in her hammock. She then closed her eyes and fell in a deep, long sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calen was woken up by a bright light shining in her eyes. Groaning she raised her hand to cover her face as she pried her tired eyes open.  
The bright sun was up and about, waking the tired backpacker up. 

“Morning to you too.” Calen murmured as she stretched out.

The outside autumn air was chilly in the early morning but the warmth of the fire kept her going. She quickly found the bag of food she had taken with her and started preparing a warm breakfast.. 

She set off west and followed the path that led into the deep forest. The path curved and turned, went up and down and the more Calen walked the darker the forest got. On the path were different tracks of animals.

After exploring and walking for about eighty minutes she found a large old tree in an open space. The sun shone brightly through the orange autumn leaves and showed the beautiful forest area.  
The area was covered in grass and in the middle of it all stood a tall large tree. Unlike the rest of the forest this place was dead quiet, no animal in sight.

Below the tree to the left was a circle of mushrooms. The circle was about three meters wide and seemed to be aligned in a perfect circle. 

‘Huh, a fairy ring.’ Calen thought. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve seen one of those.’

She was ahead of her initial schedule and ready to take a break from walking and decided that this was a good spot for lunch. She climbed on the branch and set her backpack in front of her.  
The tree was a weeping willow and its branches were low enough for Calen to climb on without much trouble. 

When eating her lunch, Calen took the opportunity to start reading one of her all time favorite books, Lord of the rings, Return of the king.

Lord of the rings had always been one of Calen’s favorite. She had loved reading the books as a child with her dad and had always gone back to re-read it as often as she could. Return of the king was her favorite of the three books in the series, but in Calen’s opinion they were all great. 

The films had been good as well, but Calen was sad to see that some characters from the book had gotten small rolls or were even completely left out of the films.  
Like Glorfindel and Tom Bombadil who in Calen’s opinion deserved to be in the films as well. But she understood that telling a story through a film is a lot different compared to telling a story in a book.  
Peter Jackson could never put in such complex characters without a lengthy and detailed back story.

Calen’s eyes slowly started to droop as she felt more tired with the second. Sudden waves of sleep rushed over her as her head started bobbing. Calen read and read and it didn’t take long for her to fall into sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waves of soreness spread through Calen’s body as she slowly gained consciousness. Birds were chirping their songs as Calen groaned. Her head was killing her and there was this strange aching in her back. 

With a lot of effort she opened one eye only to see she was laying under the tree she had been reading on. Breathing with a bit of difficulty Calen sat up and took in her surroundings.  
She must have fallen asleep on the tree and fallen off. Only then did Calen notice that they were sitting in the middle of a ring of mushrooms, a fairy ring. 

Calen cursed herself as she checked her watch, 04:23 pm. She was now behind on schedule and needed to speed walk through the forest to be on time for the trip.  
The sun was now slowly disappearing behind the horizon indicating that it wouldn’t take long until it would be night.

Taking out her phone she opened maps only to realise she had no signal. Calen cursed louder, why had she relied on her phone for this trip?! She had a suspicion which direction she needed to go in, but she wasn’t 100% sure. 

By using the sun she could guess the general direction. If she was planning on walking in the cold night she could find a more accurate heading, but Calen doubted she could see many stars in the middle of the dense woods.

Nevertheless Calen knew she had to pick a direction, if she lingered too long she would run out of food.  
Standing up she packed her sleeping gear and prepared a quick breakfast before swinging her bag over her shoulder and heading in the direction she had initially planned to go into. 

But the more Calen walked, the more she realised how different the forest looked.  
The tree’s were of a different kind and some plants around that Calen had not seen when she first glanced around. If she had time she would have bent down and drew them in her notebook, but she knew she had to have a brisk pace to reach the other side of the forest in time for the hunting trip. 

Sighting deeply Calen pulled up her hood and raised her scarf. It had gotten a lot colder in the few hours she slept. Hiding her face in her scarf she continued her journey at a brisk pace.


	2. Chapter 2; The Golden stranger

The forest didn’t seem as quiet compared to before, small animals were running through the branches and trees seemed to converse happily among themselves. 

Trees seemed to converse with each other and the soft wind tickled the autumn coloured leaves. Natural sounds surrounded Calen from all directions.  
It felt like her childhood, safe and familiar.

Calen felt connected to the forest. 

In moments like this she missed her father more than anything.  
Her father had been a forest guard so whenever Calen was free from school he would take her he would take her on walks in the woods and show her the entire place from tree to tree. Watching birds together and pointing out herbs and plants they knew.

Big dark forests had never been scary for the young woman, instead she enjoyed strolling through them.  
Nature was a part of Calen’s soul, memories of better times would come back and she would remember her late father. 

Calen suddenly halted in her step and froze in place. 

A few meters to Calen’s left was a yellow golden flower, one that her dad had always pointed out as her mothers flower. 

A gladiolus. 

Calen gasped softly as she crouched down besides the flower observing its beauty. Smiling sadly, Calen swallowed thickly.  
Calen had never known her real mother, she had disappeared not long after her birth leaving Calen and her father behind.  
But despite this her father never spoke evil of Calen’s mother. 

She had always wondered why her father moved on with the woman like her step mother. The woman was a menace and it made Calen wonder if her dad had a bad taste in women but something about the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about Calen’s mom made her doubt her initial theory. 

But thanks to her father the gladiolus was now Calen’s favorite flower and reminded her of the better years of her childhood. 

Reaching her hand Calen brushed her finger over the petals of the flower, caressing it with care.  
The flower seemed to reach its petals to her as if to greet the young woman. 

Just when Calen touched the flower a branch behind her snapped, making her shoot upright and turn on her heels.  
Scanning the area for any form of movement she looked around confused. 

Calen could have sworn she heard something. 

Another branch moved and a breeze of air brushed past her neck. Startled she turned again, only to be greeted by nothing again.  
Calen narrowed her eyes as she tried to spot the anomaly but came up with nothing.

She heard another sound above her in the trees. Calen raised her head and spotted a shadow disappear behind the tree stem.  
Frowning she stumbled back a bit to get a clearer look when she bumped into a hard surface. 

Turning as fast as she could she was met with a tall golden haired man. His hair was long and almost reached his waist.  
He was wearing golden-silver armour and held a sharp looking sword in his right hand that he slightly held in Calen’s direction.  
He had a golden flower like symbol on his armour.

His piercing grey eyes narrowed as he looked down at the hooded woman curiously.  
Tilting his head he observed Calen slowly while keeping the weapon in her direction, but not in a violent way.

“Man cerig aiano*?” 

Calen stared at the stranger with wide eyes,  
‘How had he snuck up to her like that? Why was he wearing that? What was he saying?’

“What?” Calen asked dumbly. Her voice sounded raspy from not talking for a while and compared to the man’s smooth voice she sounded rough.

“Man cerig aiano?” The man repeated a little more stern, now pointing the shining sharp blade towards Calen.

Calen shook her head in confusion. 

“Aiano?” The man replied, approaching the woman.

‘That looks sharp.’ Calen noted as she backed away. 

Calen tried to circle around the strange man avoiding him.

Reacting on her action the man held the sword in Calen’s way preventing her from leaving.

Calen looked down at the weapon and stepped sideways taking hold of the man’s arm and kicked her leg up, effectively knocking the sword from his grip.  
She then picked up the weapon and threw it to the side, away from them, It was heavier than Calen expected.

The man looked shocked but quickly crossed the distance between him and Calen reaching out to try and restrain her.  
But Calen reacted quickly and moved out of his reach using his moment of imbalance against him and kicking his legs from underneath him, tackling him to the ground. 

Again Calen backed away and started running in the direction she had tried to go in before the man stepped in her way.  
It didn’t take long for Calen to notice that the man had gotten up and was pursuing her. 

Rushing through the trees the wind seemed to guide her as she speeded up to stay in front of the man.  
She was now running as fast as she could, avoiding tree roots and jumping over branches and stones. 

Behind her she could hear the man approaching and gaining on her and it didn’t take long for him to reach Calen and grab onto her hood and pull her back. 

The hood was ripped from her head with force and Calen was pushed onto the ground.  
When she opened her eyes she was met by the shocked eyes of the man who muttered something under his breath.

Calen struggled beneath him as he reached for Calen’s scarf, but the man was too strong for her and her position was not helping the matter.  
He grasped the scarf and pulled it away from her face revealing Calen’s femanine features. 

“...Gwed..?*”

The man quickly stood up and helped Calen up to her feet holding onto her arms.

“Goheno nin hiril!*” The man stated as he bowed his head slightly.

“I don’t speak whatever you’re speaking!” Calen said as she tried to decipher what the man was saying.

“I apologize my lady, I did not realise.”

“What the heck man?!” Calen scolded as she tried to back away out of his grip.

“Greetings my lady, I am known as Glorfindel of the house of the Golden Flower.”

“Is there a Larp* here?” The desperation was clear in Calen’s voice, and she wanted nothing more than to get away from this tall man.

“I do not know what my lady means?” Glorfindel asked carefully. “May I acquire your name?”

“..It’s Calen.. Calen Insil..”

“Mae g'ovannen hiril Insil.*” 

“Mae what now?” Calen asked, getting a little frustrated.

The golden haired man Calen now knew to be Glorfindel, although she highly doubted that that was his real name. 

Glorfindel chuckled as his eyes lit up a bit. “It means, well met lady Insil.” 

“Don’t call me lady, please.” 

Calen felt uncomfortable with the way Glorfindel was speaking. 

“As you wish Insilnya.” He replied with a slight grin. “What brings you so far into the forest?”

“I am traveling to the other side, now if you don’t mind I need to get going, I’m already late.” Calen spoke as she finally removed herself from the broad man’s grip. 

“It would not be right for a lady to travel through the woods alone.” Glorfindel stated as he placed himself in front of Calen, once again blocking her way. 

“Well luckily I’m no lady.” 

“The woods are dangerous, more so at night.” Glorfindel argued.

“The only danger I see is you.” Calen retorted.

“If you insist on traveling alone then please, at least wait out the night in Imladris.”

“Imladris?”

“It is called Rivendall in common tongue, that name may be more familiar to you.”

Calen shook her head confused. “There is no Imladris or Rivendall in New Zealand. It’s fictional”

“New... New Zealand?” 

“Yes. We are in New Zealand.” Calen replied frustrated. “New Zealand, on the planet earth.”

“My lady,” Glorfindel paused seeing Calen glare. “Insilnya, I am afraid you are mistaken, we are in Arda, two hours away from Imladris to the north and two days west of the misty mountains.”

Calen observed his facial features only to realise Glorfindel was not lying, he truly believed to be who he said he was.

Suddenly a thought hit her. 

Was.. Was she in Middle earth? She was standing in an unfamiliar forest with a man that claimed to be Glorfindel.  
The Glorfindel, Calen’s favorite character in Tolkien’s middle earth. It would explain the falling from a tree in her sleep and the strange atmosphere in this area.

It would make more sense than she initially thought.

Could it be? If so, then how?

Then it hit her, the mushroom ring. Fairy rings were known in myths and legends to have magical properties.  
In folklore they are often depicted as portals of places of significance, that’s why people always warned for them. 

Calen had always written it off as superstition, but her father had warned her to never enter one, no matter what.  
When she had fallen from the tree earlier she must have landed in the circle.  
She had fallen into Middle Earth.

What was she going to do?! She needed to go home, right?

Wait hold on, she had successfully un-weaponed Glorfindel, THE Glorfindel, the lord of the house of the Golden Flower, the Balrog slayer, the hero of the first age.  
Despite the serious situation that thought made her smile slightly, she had caught him off guard. 

Calen had no magic or any idea to get back, and she had no idea where Gandalf would be as she didn't know where in the timeline she was but she knew who might be able to help her.

“Lord Elrond…” Calen murmured softly as she thought of all the possibilities. 

“Did you say something my la-” Glorfindel again halted mid-sentence when he saw the look Calen was giving him.

“If I was to go to Imladris, would it be possible for me to meet the lord of the house?” Calen asked, ignoring the initial question.

Before Glorfindel could answer they were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. 

“Hir vuin Glorfindel.” a voice spoke behind the brunette woman making her turn around. Why did everyone sneak up on her like this?!

Behind her stood two men, both had long raven black hair and bright grey eyes.  
They were also wearing armour, but theirs was grey, both were wearing grey-blue cloaks.  
One of the two had a sword strapped to his side, the other had a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back.

“Elladan, Elrohir.” Glorfindel greeted as he bowed his golden head at them. “This is lady Calen Insil.”

Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond and brothers to Arwen Undomil.  
They always reminded Calen of George and Fred from Harry Potter, but maybe a little more mature. 

Both men looked at Calen curiously. 

“Well met lady Insil.”

“Please just call me Calen.”

“My lord?” One of the men asked while keeping his eye on Calen.

“Lady Insil-..” Glorfindel pointedly ignored the glare Calen gave him. “..-wil join us for Imladris and stay for the night.”

“I never agreed to-” Calen went to argue but Glorfindel cut her off.

“We must be off now, orcs have become bolder in their attacks.” 

And with that Glofdindel gently pushed Calen forwards leading her away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Man cerig aiano? - What are you doing, stranger?  
*Larp - Life action role play  
* Gwed - Woman?  
*Goheno nin! - I’m sorry!  
*Mae g'ovannen hiril Insil - Well met lady Insil  
*Insilnya - My flower


	3. Chapter 3; Imladris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are elves speaking together when Calen is not there/not being spoken too then asume they are speaking elvish XD

Glorfindel gently pushed Calen and led her towards three horses that were waiting a little further away.   
And although Calen didn’t know for sure she suspected the white one was Asfaloth, Glorfindel’s trusty steed. 

Although Calen loves nature, she never liked the idea of riding a horse and upon seeing them she paused in her step.   
Suddenly she felt like Bilbo in the Hobbit movie, she would rather walk than get on one of those. 

Glorfindel seemed to notice her hesitation and gently nudged her forwards but Calen refused to move. 

“No.” She whispered as she pushed herself back a little. 

“They won’t bite.” Glorfindel assured.

But Calen stood her ground and shook her head.

“It’s a two hour walk from here, the horses will bring us to Imladris a lot faster,”

“There are only three horses, I’ll just follow you.” Calen argued. “Besides I’m a fast walker, I could do it in an hour and thirty minutes.”

“Worry not, you will ride with me.” Glorfindel stated as he pushed her forwards.

Despite Calen’s struggle Glorfindel managed to get her close to Asfaloth and grasped her waist, lifting her up onto the horse.

Calen stiffened as she clinged onto the horse's manes in fright. Asfaloth didn’t seem to mind and turned his head slightly to observe Calen.   
Her hands were shaking and it wasn’t hard to pick up on the pure fear that Calen felt. 

Glorfindel then mounted the horse himself and sat behind Calen, grasping the reins in front of her.   
Calen could feel the armoured chest of Glorfindel through her coat and hoodie and suddenly she felt very self conscious. 

The woman had been in the woods for two days and hadn’t had a chance to properly clean herself.   
Having an elf this close to her made her very uncomfortable, she must smell and look like a proper mess.

Glorfindel nudged Asfaloth, scaring Calen and she pushed herself back into Glorfindel’s chest. A soft rumble went through Calen as Glorfindel chuckled softly.   
Calen turned and glared at the elf who took it upon himself to look as innocent as he could. 

When Asfaloth started walking Calen stiffened even more than before and held even tighter. 

Then a strong arm crossed around her waist and held onto her tightly. Glorfindel bent down a little and whispered into Calen’s ear.

“I will not let you fall Insilnya.” 

Calen hid her face in her hair as a slight blush covered her cheeks. She felt embarrassed and a little flustered by the fact that she felt saver with his arm around her waist. 

And with that they were off, Glorfindel and Calen up front and Elladan and Elrohir behind them. 

Calen noted that the twins were whispering silently amongst themselves but even if Calen could make out what they were saying, she couldn’t understand Sindarin in the slightest. 

Despite the uncomfortable situation Calen was grateful for the silence, it gave her the chance to think about what she should do. She knew she was close to Imladris thanks to Glorfindel, but she had no idea where in the timeline.   
If she had only met Glorfindel she would have absolutely no clue as to when she was, but thanks to Ellansan and Elrohir she could narrow it down to the third age as the twins were born in the early days of the age.  
The only question was what the precise date would be. That would decide how much Calen could share. But Calen feared for the worst and discretion would be of essence. 

It would be best not to speak of her world or her knowledge until she had spoken with lord Elrond and she would need to make sure that she spoke with Gandalf as well.   
Though Calen doubted she could tell them much about anything depending on whether Saruman was still acting like a saint or not.   
If he was still pretending to be on the side of light then she would need to keep everything to herself. 

Warning them for the betrayal would not help, Saruman had not only a good reputation but was also a Istar sent by the Valar.   
Why would anyone believe a strange woman in peculiar clothes over a well known ally. 

No, Calen had to wait it out and let the story unfold if that was the case, she needed to stay on a downlow and not immerse herself into the story too much.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calen felt like dying.

They had been riding for about thirty minutes and the sun was now officially down. Calen’s back was killing her and she couldn’t wait to sleep for the night.   
The excitement from the day had worn her out and she couldn’t wait to set up her sleeping gear and take a long deserved rest. 

She wondered how Glorfindel could sit on a horse for so long, she had been destroyed and she barely rode for thirty minutes. Nevertheless, Calen couldn’t wait to arrive.

Then as if meant to be Glorfindel nudged Calen, “Look.”

Looking up Calen was met by the incredible view of Imladris.

The movie's depiction of the place had not done it justice, the house was absolutely magnificent. 

Moonlight shone upon the last homely home and Calen gasped as the pale light lit up the area showing them the beauty of the nature surrounding it all.   
Thanks to their position Calen could now see the starry night sky and it made the whole place seem surreal.

Then again, it had been surreal not an hour ago.

Glorfindel waited for a minute so Calen could take in the place before he nudged Asfaloth to a stride.   
The group of elves had been patrolling most of the night and they could hardly wait to change their armour into more flexible clothing.   
Although the armour Glorfindel wore was a lot lighter and thinner than he had in his earlier days, the uncomfortability was still there.

They should have been back in Imladris a few hours prior and they would have been if Glorfindel didn’t feel a strange energie. He had insisted he and the twins would find the anomaly before heading homewards. 

He had never expected energie to come from a peculiar dressed stranger in the woods, let alone a woman. A woman that covered her femininity with a scarf and hood, dressed in black and wearing men’s trousers.   
But he suspected that lord Elrond might be able to shine some light on the situation, his gift of foresight could certainly be of use.   
Glorfindel doesn’t believe that lady Insil has any evil intentions, but that didn’t mean he could just leave her behind without supervision. 

In the meantime Calen who was still seated in front of Glorfindel started to relax more and more. Her eyes started to droop and her head started bobbing back and forth.   
It didn’t take long until sleep had finally claimed their prize and Calen fell in a slightly uncomfortable slumber.

Glorfindel stared down at the small sleeping woman in his arms. She had been a peculiar one that was for sure, but something about her made Glorfindel curious about her. 

The lord of the house of the Golden Flower just couldn’t quite place her.

When they finally arrived in Imladris Glorfindel smoothly got off of Asfaloth and lifted Calen up, carrying het bridal style.

"Lord Glorfindel you came back late. Who is this?" Lindir greeted as he approached the three elves. 

Glorfindel nodded his head "We were delayed. We found the woman on the border of Imladris, I believed lord Elrond might want to speak with her." 

"Lord Elrond has already retired for the night," Lindir said as he glanced down at the woman. "And I believe the lady had the same idea." 

"Is there a room available for the lady?" Glorfindel asked as he followed Lindir inside. "Yes, the northern wing has a room, I will send a maiden to help the woman… change into more appropriate clothes."

Glorfindel nodded and carried Calen inside.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Calen woke up the sun had already risen again. Much like the day before Calen woke up by the bright morning sun shining into her eyes.   
Groaning softly she moved her hand to rub her sore neck only to realise she wasn’t wearing her scarf or her gloves. 

Only then Calen realised she was laying on a soft surface covered by a warm thick blanket. Shooting up she opened her eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight.   
Blinking the sleep from her eyes she observed her surroundings only to realise she was in a small bedroom. The room had a bed, a desk with a chair and an open balcony. 

It was small but cozy.

It didn’t take Calen too long to remember the events of yesterday and she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that she fell asleep on Glorfindel and disappointed that she didn’t get to see Imladris upon arrival. 

Calen was wearing a light sleeping gown and she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable and exposed. Someone had changed her clothes and taken them away from her. 

Quickly she spotted her backpack laying on the small desk on the left side of the room. Sighting in relief she stood up and walked to the bag.  
The room was a little chili and Calen now wished she still had her coat and gloves, but they were nowhere to be found. 

The bag looked untouched and all her belongings were still in there, her sleeping gear, notebook and pen, food and bottle, medkit, taser, phone and earphones, two packs of cigarettes, her wallet and most importantly her book.

Sighting in relief she put the book back into the bag and pushed it all the way to the bottom.   
Calen was thankful that the elves had not touched the bag, but she did wonder what happened to her clothes. 

Calen felt like crying when she turned on her phone and saw the selfie of her and her dad. She wondered how he would react if he knew where she was.   
The seriousness of the situation had not hit her yet and she honestly didn't know how to react to it all.

A soft knock echoed through the room as Calen packed up most of her bag. There was a moment of silence before a beautiful elven woman pushed the door open and peeked in. 

“Hiril vuin?”

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I apologise to my lady, may I enter?"

Calen nodded and the elven woman stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She was holding a pile of clothes in her arms as well as a brush and a bottle.

"My name is Maylin, I am here to help you clean up and dress for today."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Calen." Calen replied. "Would… would you happen to know what happened to my clothing?" 

"They are being cleaned my lady, I have clothes for you that are better fitted for you." Maylin said as she laid out the dress she had been carrying.

Calen grimaced as she saw the dress and winced thinking of how cold wearing one must be this time of year.

"Please follow me my lady, I will help you wash and dress." Maylin said as she opened a door to the left of the room.

It leads to a room containing a bathtub and other hygienic materials. 

"Eehh, I don’t think I acquire help on that front Maylin." Calen replied awkwardly to which Maylin only smiled. Calen really didn’t want Maylin to see her… imperfections...

"At least let me prepare the water for you. In the meantime you can take out the branches from your hair." And with that Maylin started to fill the tub, leaving Calen to brush through her hair.

Calen winced, her curly hair was messy and dirty. The tumble she had taken when Glorfindel had tackled her the day prior had ruined her messy bun and it made brushing through her hair even more difficult. 

But it gave time for Calen to come up with a believable story for when she would meet lord Elrond in the near future.

Loss of memory would be the easiest to fake, but she had already given Glorfindel too much information for that. Maybe acting as if she didn't know where she was, but she doubted her deceiving skills would be good enough to pull that off. 

No, she would need to stay as close to the truth as she possibly could.

And depending on the date…..That reminded her.

"Maylin?"

"Yes my lady?" 

"Please call me Calen." Calen responded slightly annoyed. "Would you happen to know the date?"

"It is the 12th of September my lady-.. I mean Calen."

"What year?" Calen asked again, trying to sound as casual as she could.

"The 3001th year of the third age." Maylin answered. "May I ask why?"

'Shit'

"I'm bad at keeping track of date's is all." 

'Why can't I lie to save my life?!'

"Alright…" Said Maylin slowly as she entered the main room again. "Your bath is ready."

And with that Maylin nodded her goodbye and left the room saying, "I will retrieve you in an hour for breakfast."

Calen sighted as she face palmed, she was such a terrible liar.

She then grabbed the bottle of what she assumed was soap or scented oil and headed into the bathroom.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt the water with her hand. Somehow the water was steaming hot. 

'How did she..?' 

Calen wasn’t complaining, she had longed for a hot bath since yesterday. But she did wonder how the elf had pulled that off.

Hopping in she relaxed intimately and let her sore body slip into the hot water. Then she planned what she could and couldn't do while she cleaned her body. 

She was dropped in Middle earth right before the fellowship of the ring, around Bilbo's 111th birthday. Meaning the ring would be here in Imladris in about 16 or 17 years.   
That would give Calen time enough to find a way home before then. Although Lord of the rings was one of her favourite stories, she knew of the dangers in middle earth and didn't know where she would fit in. 

To not involve herself in the timeline she would need to avoid certain characters that would be in Imladris in the next years all together, like Aragorn and Glorfindel.   
They had a large role in the story and it wouldn't be wise to be on their radar. Although Calen's heart ached at the thought of not being able to spend time with the famous characters, she knew she couldn't get attached.

It would be best if she stayed away from Bilbo Baggins as well, but Calen doubted her heart could take not meeting him in person when he would arrive in Imladris.

With a bit of luck Gandalf would visit Imladris before then, and otherwise she could always try and visit Lothlorian and ask for council from Lady Galadriel.

But the travel there could easily get her killed, she knew how to travel and survive and hunt with a bow, but she had no experience in sword fighting at all so she would need to learn how to fight.

She should make a To Do and a No-no list to remember this all.

After soaking in the warm water and washing the dirt and sweat off of her body Calen felt a lot better.   
And despite the urge to just stay in the tub and relax Calen got up and grabbed one of the towels that Maylin had left for her. 

She wrapped her hair in one and put the other one around her body. Walking out of the door she stared at the dress laid out for her for a minute.   
Calen absolutely hated dresses, they were cold, uncomfortable and hard to move in. She didn’t know how other women wore them with such ease, but it made Calen self conscious.

Despite that it was the only option she had until her own clothes would be returned to her. 

When she finished dressing she put her wet hair in a messy bun hoping it wouldn’t curl anymore than it usually would when it got wet.   
When she was satisfied she grabbed her back once more and took out her notebook, writing down all she needed to do and things she should absolutely avoid.

It didn’t take long for a knock to echo through the room, announcing a person at the door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudo's, it keeps me going :)


	4. Chapter 4; Elrond's study

Glorfindel was walking through the halls of Imladris when he was approached by a stern looking elf.

“Greetings lord Glorfindel.” he said while bowing his head.

“Greetings Erestor.” Glorfindel replied while returning the gesture.

“Lord Elrond has requested you in his study.”

Looking a little confused Glorfindel asked, “I was told the lord had already retired for the night?”

But Erestor had already turned and left.

Blinking in confusion Glorfindel turned and walked to Elrond’s study. He wondered what Elrond had to say to him, but he was glad he could tell him about lady Insil.  
There was something about her that was… Strange but familiar. Knocking on the door of Elrond’s study Glorfindel waited for a reply.

“Enter.”

Pushing the door open Glorfindel stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“Lord Elrond.” He greeted.

“Good evening Glorfindel, sit down.”

Glorfindel walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Elrond to speak again.

“You brought a young girl here.” Elrond stated implying a question.

“Yes, lady Insil. We found her a couple miles south of Imladris walking through the forest alone.”

“Alone?” Elrond asked curiously. “Why have you asked to speak to me about her?”

“There is something… peculiar about her.” Glorfindel replied. “She didn’t seem to know where she was claiming we were in a place called New Zealand.  
Besides that she was wearing clothes that are unfamiliar to me.”

Elrond hummed in reply “Hmm, peculiar indeed.”

“But above all, she has a strong aura around her. Stronger than I have felt on Arda in my long lifetime.”

“I would like to meet her for myself, if she accepts my invitation.”

“Her conditions of staying in Imladris for the night was an audience with you my lord.”

Elrond nodded. “Very well, so shall it be.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calen laid down her notebook when she heard the knock and got up.  
She walked over to the door and pulled it open, she was greeted by someone she hadn’t expected.

“Glorfindel.” Calen stated in surprise. “I thought Maylin would retrieve me?”

Glorfindel smiled politely as he looked her up and down and replied. “Gi suilon hiril Insil.”

Calen shot him an annoyed look, he knew she didn’t speak a word elvish yet he still spoke it to her. 

The golden elf continued in common tongue, “Lord Elrond has requested to speak with you before breakfast.” 

The brunette’s eyebrows shot up at that, ‘so soon?!’

“Oh..” Stuttered Calen as she blinked a few times.

“Follow me Insilnya, I’ll lead you to his study.”

‘This is fine, she was only going to meet lord Elrond. One on the council of light. No sweat.’

Glorfindel put his hand on Calen’s back like he had the day before and led her through the many beautiful hallways of Imladris.  
Calen had yet to see much of the outside, but she couldn’t wait to explore the place on her own. 

They walked for about five minutes in silence before Glorfindel stopped at a door knocking on it.  
A voice from inside said something in elvish that Calen didn’t quite catch but Glorfindel opened the door and held it open for Calen to enter. 

Calen took a nervous deep breath before entering the study.

The room was bigger than Calen had initially suspected and was a round room. The walls of the study were covered with bookcases filled with antique books and old looking papers.  
There were multiple writing desks and tables filled with more books.

Behind one of the larger tables was a dark haired elf sitting, writing with a quill on a piece of paper.  
As soon as Calen walked in his head raised elegantly and searched the room as if startled. When his pale grey eyes landed on Calen they stopped and he sat up straighter.

“Gi suilon.” He said and smiled kindly when he saw the hesitation in Calen’s eyes. “Gi nathlam hí hiril Insil.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” Calen answered softly as she walked in.

“Good morrow lady Insil, lord Glofindel has informed me of your arrival.” He said as he stood up and approached Calen. “I am known as Elrond Peredhel. I apologize, I thought you were of elvish heritage.”

Calen bowed her head and relied. “Nice to meet you, my name is Calen Insil.”

“Well met.” lord Elrond replied as he held a hand to his chest and bowed his head. “Please have a seat.”

Doing as lord Elrond said she sat down on the chair opposite from the one he had been seated on. Glorfindel walked over and stood besides lord Elrond, softly speaking in elvish.  
They spoke for a little before Glofindel nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Lord Glorfindel informed me he and his patrol group found you south of Rivendall, were you traveling with someone?”

“No, I am traveling alone.”

Calen couldn’t place the look Elrond was giving her but she could only assume it was one of disapproval. 

“Women rarely travel unaccompanied, especially in these darker days. Where are you traveling to, if I may inquire?”

Pursing her lips she thought about what she could answer. She could hardly tell him anything because of the fact Saruman was still ‘on their side’. 

“I was traveling to visit a friend of my father, but I received another purpose along the way.” Calen replied vaguely. She hadn’t lied so far, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“And what purpose is that?”

“I am looking for counsel from one of two persons, but I do not know where to look for them.”

Elrond nodded thoughtfull. “And I take it you do not want to share your troubles?”

Calen looked a little pained by the comment, if only she could.

“If I can avoid it I would rather not, no.”

“Very well.” Elrond sighted. “You don’t seem to be from around here, where do you hail from, young lady?”

“I am from a town called Brighton.”

“And is Brighton a town in New Zealand?”

Calen’s eyes widened slightly, ‘How..?’

“... No.. It’s in England. It.. It’s not close to here.”

“And your way of dressing?”

“Many dress the way I do where I hail from.” Calen confirmed.

Elrond peered at Calen but nodded regardless.

“If I may, who do you seek counsel from?”

“Gandalf the grey, but you may know him better as Mithrandir.” 

“Mithrandir is a well known friend. He visits Imladris from time to time, if you wish you are welcome to stay here until then.” Elrond offered.

“If it’s not too much trouble.” Calen shyly said. 

Elrond smiled warmly and stood up. “You can stay as long as you wish, the room you slept in will be yours as long as you need it.”

“Thank you.” Calen thanked while bowing her head.

Elrond led Calen to the door and bid her a good day while seeing her out. In the hallway Maylin stood there, waiting for Calen.  
Maylin greeted the two with a bow and took Calen away from the older elf.

“I will assist you to breakfast now.”

Calen smiled and followed the female elf down the hall.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You were correct, she has a peculiar energy surrounding her, I had mistaken her for an elleth.” Confirmed lord Elrond as Glorfindel entered the study. 

“Did she tell you anything?”

“She is from a place called Brighton in England, she claimed it to be far away from here.”

“I cannot say I have heard of it before.” Glorfindel replied.

“Neither have I.” Lord Elrond continued. “She didn’t mention why she was alone, but she set out to visit a friend of her father.”

Glorfindel nodded. 

“It is plain that the lady is hiding something, but I do not believe she means harm or is a danger.” Elrond explained. “Lady Insil will be staying in Imladris until she has spoken with Mithrandir.”

“Mithrandir?” Glorfindel asked. “I assume she didn’t mention why?”

Elrond shook his head. “No, I was hoping you would be able to get that question answered over the next few weeks. Mithrandir left only a week ago and I doubt we will be seeing him soon again.”

“I will see what I can do.” 

“Do not feel forced to do so, you have other duties more important than this.”

“Be assured my lord, I would do it with pleasure.” Glorfindel answered, hiding a smile.

“So be it.” Elrond nodded. “Now let us attend breakfast.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calen never really ate much at breakfast, so when her plate was filled to the brim with pastries and bread her eyes widened in surprise.  
She usually ate a 1-person pack of oatmeal, despite her hatred for it, or an apple or two if she was feeling up for it.

It was an open buffet, so plates of food stood in the center of the long tables and everyone was free to eat as much as they wanted when they wanted.  
But Maylin had seen how thin Calen looked and decided she should get some more for the young woman.  
Poor Calen didn’t know what to do, she appreciated the gesture but she could never eat this much. Especially not in the early morning.

Normally she would have taken extra food with her on her trips, but since she was staying in Imladris for a while she didn’t know what to do.  
It would be rude not to empty her plate, but she would get sick if she ate more.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, a large group of elves were staring at her. The brunette felt as if she couldn’t breathe or move in the slightest, her mind went completely blank and a buzzing noise had drawn the musical voices around her out. Calen had rarely felt this uncomfortable and on edge before and vowed that from now on she would just arrive early and get an apple and maybe if she was feeling bold a pastry. 

Luckily for her lord Elrond and Glorfindel entered the dining room and walked over to their table that was in the front of the room.  
Calen recognized it as the table important people sat at and assumed both the elves were seated there. 

Taking the opportunity of not being watched intently she grabbed a clean handkerchief and put the food she couldn’t eat on it, tying it up and holding it to her chest so nothing could drop out.  
She then quietly stood and sneaked out of the room, leaving poor Maylin to wonder where Calen went. 

Calen walked around like that for a while before finding her way back to her room. Sighting in relief she closed the door behind her and dropped the handkerchief on the bed.  
At least now she didn’t have to attend breakfast or lunch for the next few days.  
Calen had never been good in crowds, and it didn’t help that these were basically supermodels while she looked like a potato with a bun.

It took Calen a while to notice the pile of black clothing on her bed. Next to the pile laid her pocket knife, a pair of gloves and her silver lighter.

Smiling, she picked the pile up and walked into the bathroom. Carefully taking off her dress she put in gently down and folded it as neatly as she could.  
Calen then put on her pants and hoodie and finally her gloves and coat. 

Next she picked up her bag and took out all unnecessary items like her sleeping gear and her wallet.  
She kept her notebook and pen, a bottle of water, a little food from breakfast, her phone and one of the packs of cigarettes. 

She needed a walk in the fresh air, without too many eyes on her the whole time.

Gi suilon hiril Insil - I greet you lady Insil  
Gi suilon - I greet you  
Gi nathlam hí hiril Insil. - You are welcome here lady Insil


	5. Chapter 5; Bad day

The air in Imladris seemed more pure and fresh than in the regular part of the forest. Back when Calen read The Lord of the Rings for the first time she always thought that the books exaggerated about the atmosphere and smells, but it was so much better than any book could ever describe.

Although the layout of the house was a bit confusing to Calen. It had taken her about ten minutes before she finally found a way to the garden. She would have jumped the balcony, but Calen doubted the elves below would appreciate that much. On the bright side she now knew the halls close to her room well enough to walk through them without a problem.

The nature surrounding Imladris looked absolutely magnificent in this time of year and the coloured leaves complimented the white marble buildings nicely. The garden was filled with beautiful tall old trees and flowers blooming their last days. The air was chilli but not cold enough for Calen to have to wear her scarf.

Calen had been avoiding as many elves as she possibly could. Being stared at is not something she enjoyed, but she couldn’t blame them. Calen knew she was the anomaly here and her prevered clothes did not help.

At least the garden was relatively quiet and peaceful. 

Walking all the way through the rather large garden she hit the edge of the elvish property. Walking through the gate she leaned against the wall and sat down. She then took out her pack of cigarettes. She hadn’t smoked in a few months and only did it when she was feeling particularly stressed. 

She took out one cigarette and put in between her lips. Taking her lighter she flicked it until the spark caught flame. Calen was having a bit of difficulty lighting the thing, but after a few tries she finally managed to light the cigarette and inhaled the smoke. 

Smoking helped Calen relax and Merlin knew she needed it. Although she rarely showed signs of stress she stressed often, but never as much as the last few hours. It wasn’t only the breakfast disaster, but just being here in general. If anyone had ever told Calen that she would be in Middle earth she would have laughed in their face. 

This all seemed so surreal.

“I do not believe you should wander so far.”

Jumping in surprise Calen shot upright and turned.

Calen sighted as she slumped back against the wall. “You startled me.” She mumbled while holding the smoking cigarette. 

“May I sit?” Glorfindel asked.

Calen thought for a second before mentioning besides her. Glorfindel walked closer and sat down besides the smoking woman. He sniffed the air and frowned as the smoke of the cigarette hit his nostrils.

“I am not familiar with the leaves you smoke?”

“It’s a lot of unhealthy elements put together.”

Glorfindel looked at Calen curiously. “If it is unhealthy, then why do you smoke it?”

“Old habits die hard, besides it helps me relax.”

“Are you not relaxed?”

Calen looked away at that. “No, not really.”

“Why?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” Calen noted as she stiffened a little.

“I am simply curious, you are an interesting woman.” Glorfindel defended as he mentioned to her clothes.

Calen snorted as she stomped out her cigarette and stood up. “I’m sure. Now please excuse me, I still have a lot to explore.” ‘And I need to return to avoiding you like the plague. It’s bad enough that he is curious about me.’

“If I may, I can-...” 

But before Glorfindel could finish his offer Calen had walked off back into the garden, leaving Glorfindel behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After exploring the remainder of the garden it was about late afternoon early evening. Maylin had come and found Calen in the garden informing her she was invited to dinner with her and her husband who works as one of the higher ranked guards. But Calen politely refused the offer saying she would take up to the offer later this week saying she was quite tired. 

And as the sun was slowly going under and the wind turned colder, Calen used the shadow’s to quietly climb to the roof of the house. The dark disguised her nicely but Calen suspected that if an elf would look up they would be able to spot her.

The sun set was ridiculously beautiful and Calen never imagined the beauty of it. But despite the wonderful atmosphere Calen’s mind wandered home. The home she had before she started backpacking, before she cut off contact with her family.  
The home before she lost her father.

Traveling always distracted Calen from thinking about it, but now that she had the time to just think it all came back to her.  
The arguments, the car, the crash. Her stepmother that started to blame her, and her family that soon followed her lead.  
The scars on Calen’s back and arms started to burn slightly as ghost pain glided through her veins, reminding her of her fatal error.  
What she wouldn’t give to have her dad back. Have her old life back living with him in the woods and going out on hikes together. Her dad had taught her everything she knew, how to survive in a forest, gather food, find a shelter, self defense. 

But most importantly, he taught her the importance of kindness, courage and common sense. She wondered what he would have looked like had he lived long enough to get old. She wondered how her life would have turned out if he was still with her.

Maybe then she didn’t feel the need to stay away from Brighton. Maybe then she hadn’t pushed all her friends away. Maybe then she probably wouldn’t be in the situation she was in right now. Maybe then she wouldn’t have been so lonely.

Traitorous tears slipped from her eyes as she swallowed heavily. In the end it had all been her own fault, she had done this to herself.

“Hiril Insil.” A voice behind her called out, distracting her from her self pity.

Quickly wiping her tears away she turned to see one of the twin’s poke his head over the ledge she had climbed over earlier. It was now completely dark and the moon was the only light to be found.

“I’m sorry what?” Calen asked softly to hide the waiver in her voice.

“Lady Insil, we have been looking for you everywhere. Lady Maylin said you never returned to your room.”

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t realise the time.” Calen apologized. “I’m sorry, your name slipped my mind.”

“Elladan my lady.” He said as he climbed over the edge.

“Nice to meet you again.”

“Maylin was worried for you, she thought you might have left.” Elladan informed. “I would have too if it wasn’t for Glorfindel pointing out you left your belongings in your room.”

“Sorry to have caused such a hassle for nothing.”

“This is a nice spot.” Elladan pointed out sitting down.

Calen hummed in response and leaned her head on her knees. 

“Elrohir and I were wondering if you would like to join us for training tomorrow.”

“Isn’t that inappropriate for a lady?” Calen teased.

“Well you are wearing trousers so it cannot get a lot more inappropriate.” Elladan bluntly pointed out. “Besides, women here learned the basic fighting techniques for centuries. We have seen the way you floored Glorfindel the day before, quite impressive.”

Calen laughed softly. “I don’t know how to use a weapon besides a pocket knife.”

“Well we will need to change that then.” Elladan laughed. “Now come on, before they set out a search party.”

“Why would they do that?” Calen asked while frowning.

“...No reason..”

And with that Elladan helped Calen up and they made their way to the ground floor. Elladan grinned when Calen jumped off the edge and climbed down herself rather than him assisting her. He had suspected he would like the new guest and his suspicion was now confirmed.

“You go to your room, Maylin will be there.” Elladan said as they walked into the entrance. “I need to inform my father and lord Glorfindel of your retrieval.”

“Sorry for the trouble again.” 

“Do not worry too much.” Elladan reassured. “I will meet you again at dawn on the training fields, N'i lû tôl hiril Insil.”

And with that they parted ways and Calen headed to her room.

“Oh thank the Valar!” Maylin exclaimed as Calen entered the room. “I feared you had left us without saying goodbye!”

Calen grimaced, she was not great with emotions, “I assure you, I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to you.” 

Maylin sighed in relief and replied. “You gave me a fright is all.”

“I am sorry for scaring you.”

“No matter, you are here now.” Maylin said as she laid her hand on Calen’s shoulder. 

“Oh before I forget, can you wake me before dawn tomorrow?”

“Before dawn? Why?” 

“I have been invited by Elladan to train in the morning.”

“Training?! But you are a lady.” Maylin argued.

“And even a lady needs to defend herself.”

Maylin sighted in defeat. “I see I will not be able to change your mind, besides it is your own choice.”

Calen just smiled in return. No matter what, she would never be a lady.

“Now it is time for you to sleep.” Maylin said in a motherly tone. “Good night Calen.”

“Good night Maylin.” Calen replied.

Calen’s smile stayed until Maylin closed the door behind her. A single tear dripped down her face as she changed into the night gown and laid down on the soft plush bed, trying to fall asleep.

After turning and twisting for hours Calen’s eyes shot open annoyed and she got out of bed. Picking up the sleeping gear she had she set up her hammock attaching them to the pillars of the archway leading to the balcony. It took Calen a few minutes to set up but when she was finally set up she dropped into the hammock.

And finally after a long day, Calen fell into a quiet sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She seemed to be upset by something.” Glorfindel stated as he and lord Elrond strolled through the gardens. “She wasn’t open to a conversation, but it was not hard to see.”

Elrond hummed and nodded.

Then the two elves were interrupted by a elder elven woman approaching, seemingly worried. “My lord Elrond! Lady Insil has not returned from her exploration today.”

Glorfindel’s interest peaked at that. “When was the last time you saw her?”

“This afternoon, she was walking through the garden.”

Elrond and Glorfindel looked at each other. 

“I will have a group of guards search the house for her.” Elrond stated as he walked back to the house.

“I will accompany you back to lady Insil’s room.” Glorfindel stated as he guided the worried elf back inside. 

In Calen’s room Glorfindel took a small look around. “I do not think she left us lady Maylin.” He stated.

“How so my lord?”

“She left a lot of her belongings behind.” He explained pointing to the gear laying thrown onto the bed. “I believe it will not take too long to find the lady.”

“Thank you my lord.” Maylin thanked with a small smile as Glorfindel walked to the door.

“I will leave you now, let us know if she returns.”

Glorfindel then walked at a steady pace to Elrond’s study and entered.

“I do not think she left Imladris.” He stated as he explained his reasoning to lord Elrond.

“It would be strange indeed for a traveler to leave behind her belongings, but you can never be sure. We will set out the patrol groups to see if they can find a trace of her.”

“No need father.” Elladan spoke as he entered the room. “She is safe and well back in her room.”

“You found her?”

“She was sitting on the roof, staring off into space.” Elladan confirmed. “She looked upset.” He added.

Elrohir, who had been walking beside him, spoke up. “We invited her to training in the morning to cheer her up.”

Elladan smirked. “She could teach us the way she floored Glorfindel when we first found her.”

Glorfindel shot a glare to Elladan, but said nothing.

“Well that resolves that then.” Elrond stated. “Just be careful with her, not every woman is built to fight.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Calen woke it was still dark.

Having nothing better to do she grabbed her clothes and changed. Calen suspected it wouldn’t be long until Maylin would come around to wake her.

Calen had an awful day yesterday and was determined to make today better, no matter how shitty she felt. Her travel partner back in the day had the same way of living and she seemed to do much better. 

‘A good day starts with the right mindset.’ She used to say.

The younger girl had been an inspiration to Calen after that. Before that Calen always envied her ignorance, but after hearing her mindset she grew to respect her. Calen had tried the same thing ever since, but yesterday was the cheat day it seemed.

Today would be better.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N'i lû tôl - Until then


	6. Chapter 6; Another one bites the dust

Much like Calen expected Maylin came to wake her about ten minutes after Calen dressed for the say. 

"Good morrow." Maylin said smiling warmly. "You are already awake!"

"Good day Maylin, I woke up earlier than expected."

"Well you better hurry off then, training starts at dawn and you still need to get there."

Maylin then took Calen's arm and started guiding her through the halls and outside. The training area was a hall open to all sides with a large wooden area in the middle. On the far side were training weapons and benches located where a few elven guards were conversing in elvish. A circle of elves stood in the middle of the hall, watching something within the circle. Both Maylin and Calen stood pushed their way to the front to see what was happening.

In the middle of the hall stood Elladan and Elrohir surrounded by a handful of elves. They were circling each other while holding swords, watching each other carefully. 

Elrohir shot forward and attacked his brother, scaring Maylin making her gasp.   
Calen grinned at Maylin’s reaction before watching the twins spar once again. It was not hard to see their skill as their blades crossed. 

Calen looked in awe and a little spark of fear bubbled up in her as she realised that they would be her teachers. 

The sparring went on for a while until Elladan managed to hit Elrohir’s sword from his hand, disarming him.   
The elves around them clapped and cheered as Elladan helped his brother up to his feet. 

“Hiril Insil!” Elladan called as he noticed the two females watching them. “Good morrow.”

“Good morning.” Calen greeted

“Good morrow hiril Insil.” 

Calen nodded to Elrohir.

“Are you ready for today?”

Calen swallowed, “I hope so.”

Elrohir smiled, “You will be in good hands.”

Calen smiled sarcastically, she was going to bite the dust.

“I will leave you now.” Maylin said. “I will prepare a bath for you when you return.”

“Thank you Maylin.”

“Are you ready?” Elladan asked as he approached Elrohir and Calen.

“I guess so.” Calen replied nervously while stretching her arms.

“Let us begin.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Urgh!” 

Calen groaned as she got knocked to the ground again. The twins had demonstrated the basic defense stances and some attacks but they hardly compared to their skills. They had beaten her countless times already and weren’t even breaking a sweat while Calen on the other hand was panting and puffing. 

Elrohir smirked “You are improving.”

“Hardly.” Calen muttered as she slowly got up. 

“I assure you, you have improved,” Elladan picked in. “You were able to last two minutes now.”

“Two minutes, whoo hoo.”

Elladan and Elrohir burst out laughing at the brunette woman.

“If we were fighting hand to hand combat I swear I would kick your arses.”

Elladan grinned “I will gladly switch to hand to hand combat...”

Calen raised her eyebrows. “Oh?” 

“If you can floor me we will stop for today.”

Smirking Calen layed her training sword to the side and cracked her fingers. “You better prepare to be beaten.”

Elladan laughed at the comment. “We shall see.”

What Elladan didn’t know is that Calen is a black belt martial arts master. She had trained in Asia when she was traveling there with masters for several months and returned every year, slowly making her way up the skill ladder over the years. As a woman traveling alone she needed a way of defense besides the taser she carried, you never knew what you would come across.

The skills and experience were in her favour but she wasn’t going to underestimate Elladan. He was a warrior who had fought many battles and had literal ages of experience. Even if he had never fought hand to hand combat, which Calen highly doubted, he was stronger and larger than Calen. 

Calen however was small and quick, she could easily move quickly even compared to an elf. That would be Calen’s main advantage, moving quickly and thoughtfully. But that would not be enough, Calen would need to find a weak point in Elladan’s defense.

They started to circle while Calen followed his movements, circling each other until one of them would attack.

Elladan finally broke and launched himself towards the brunette woman, trying to surprise her. Calen however had seen it coming and smoothly stepped out of his way, hitting the back of his head with her hand. Elladan's eyes widened as he lost his balance for a second. 

Elrohir let out a quick laugh while Elladan’s eyes narrowed slightly as Calen’s mouth quivered into a slight smirk. They circled each other again searching for an opening to strike.

Other elves who had seen Calen dodge one of their best fighters started to gather around to watch the match happening. 

Seeing an opening Calen shot forward and hit a punch, the first hit but the second was blocked by Elladan’s arm. But before he could use it for his advantage Calen swooped down and kicked Elladan’s legs from under him successfully flooring him.

The crowd around them gasped as Elladan hit the mat in defeat. Many gaped at the woman that couldn’t even last for two minutes in sword fight but could floor an experienced warrior in mere minutes. The sound of silence was deafening as everyone attending tried to comprehend what had just occurred.

Then Elladan started laughing loudly. “Who would have guessed.”

Elrohir who had been quietly laughing into his fist joined his brother as he stood up to help him to his feet. “Well, she beat you fair brother.”

Calen smirked as Elladan stood before her and bowed his head. “Well fought my lady.”

Her smirk turned into an annoyed look as she replied. “I am not a lady, would you like me to prove it again?”

“I would like to request a rematch, but a deal is a deal.”

“I’m up for one more go.” Calen suggested. “If you dare.”

Elladan smirked back and got back onto the mat. “One more match.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel walked through the halls of Imladris as he had many times before. Lord Elrond had requested him to scout the surroundings of the last homely home as more and more orcs were spotted in the forest. Only that day they had rounded up more than three packs of orcs, which was unusual as orcs never traveled so close to elven dwellings.

Something had sent them here. 

Or someone.

The balrog slayer was a little disappointed as he had missed the training hours. He had known that Lady Insil would get her first training with Elladan and Elrohir. The twins had invited her and Glorfindel wondered how she would fight for the first time.

Despite the training time to be over Glorfindel headed to the training hall regardless. He might have missed Lady Insil but he would probably be able to speak to Elladan or Elrohir. One of the twins could tell him how she had done today.

When Glorfindel walked into the training hall he was greeted by a large group of elves circled around the middle mat. The elves were cheering and clapping making Glorfindel wonder what was going on.

Pushing through the crowd he was met by a sight he had not expected. 

In the middle of the circle were Calen, Elladan and Elrohir. Both elves were opposite of Calen as they circled each other within the ring. All three had a layer of sweat on their forehead and looked very worn out, although admittedly, Calen looked quite a bit more tired compared to the twins.

“What is going on here?” Glorfindel asked Erestor who looked onto the event with a slight bit of wonder, which was unusual for the stoic elf.

“The ‘lady’ has been continuously beating Elrond’s spawn in combat.” Erestor explained as he kept watching the event. “She may be the worst swords wielder in the history of Imladris but she is skilled at weaponless combat.”

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, although he had lived in Imladris for many ages he had never seen Erestor more impressed compared to now. 

Just as Glorfindel was about to respond Calen floored Elladan using Elrohir to make him lose his balance. Elladan groaned as Elrohir landed on him with a puff and let out a laugh.

“You must teach us that.”

Calen leaned on her knees as she breathed heavily, sweating profusely. “I might.” Calen sighted “But not today.”

Both elves laughed as they got up and patted Calen’s back. “That was a good first day, it seems we might learn from each other.”

The crowd of elves clapped and cheered before slowly calming down and heading off. Glorfindel stood frozen with wide eyes as he tried to comprehend what just happened. She had tackled him when they first met, but he never expected her to be able to take on both twins at once.

Calen dropped down to the ground panting heavily laying on her back. She waved Elladan off as he tried to help her to her feet. “Just..” Huff “Just leave me here for a little.”

Elrohir who was also catching his breath spotted Glorfindel and approached him. “I would say...” Elrohir breathed. “..I would say she has potential.”

Glorfindel patted Elrohir’s back and approached a heavily panting Calen. “Are you alright Insilyna?” He muttered as he handed her his flask of water.

Calen accepted it and chugged it down before wiping her forehead of sweat. “Yeah.. Yeah, I’ll live.” 

Smiling Glorfindel took back his now empty flask and helped Calen to her feet. “you fought well.”

Huffing a laugh Calen answered. “You would not say that if you have seen me fighting with swords.”

“Do you need help back to your room?” Glorfindel offered as he noticed her waivering feet.

“No, no I’ll be-.” “I insist.” Glorfindel interrupted as he held Calen up by her arms. 

Without much resistance Calen let herself be half carried to her room. She was still breathing harshly and sweating quite a bit but that didn’t stop Glorfindel from helping her.

Elladan and Elrohir watched as the couple left the training hall before sharing a look that could only be described as mischievous. 

Once Glorfindel and Calen reached the room he handed her over to Maylin who was able to help her into the room and prepare a hot bath.

‘What a peculiar woman....’

Glorfindel thought as he walked from the room. A small grin appeared on his lips as he shook his head.

‘...A peculiar woman indeed.’


	7. Chapter 7; What was once broken...

Calen sighted as she relaxed her sore muscles and slid under the water. Elladan and Elrohir had really pushed the brunette to her limits with training, but at least she showed what she was worth. She was disappointed that she wasn’t able to spar for longer than two minutes before getting knocked down, but she despite that she made quite a bit of progress in one day. 

Least to say it had already been an interesting day so far.

Although Calen had initially wanted to explore beyond Imladris’ land she doubted it would be a good idea if she was worn out. So she would need to find something else to do for the rest of the day.

She had explored most of the outside but the inside of the house was left mostly unexplored. Calen knew the dining hall, the way to and from her room and Elrond’s study. Secretly Calen wanted to find one specific place within the elven walls.

A certain broken item that laid waiting on its rightful owner.

If Calen wouldn’t be able to meet Aragorn she at least wanted to see the broken sword Narsil. Avoiding him would be one of the most difficult tasks. Calen hated not being able to at least meet the ranger and future king of Gondor. 

Speaking of avoiding, Calen needed to work on her evasion skills. Avoiding Glofindel had proven to be quite a hard task as the elf seemed to turn up on the most unlike moments. Calen had barely started her quest to avoid him but the balrog slayer was already making it difficult for her.

This was only her second day in Imladris so it would be easy for him to forget a mere mortal like Calen. He would get a mission or a quest soon enough and forget about her existence. Although that was what Calen wanted, something about the thought arched her heart. She knew she could never stay but there was just this nagging feeling that ate away at her soul.

Shaking it of Calen rose from the now cold water and dried herself of. A shiver crawled its way down her spine as a huff of cold air brushed past her. Oh man, how she hated cold.

Dressing in the dress she had received the day prior she walked out into her bedroom only to be greeted by Maylin.

“Maylin!” Calen said as she held her chest.

“Did I startle you?” Maylin asked with a small smile. “I am sorry.”

“A little but don’t worry about it.” 

“You look lovely in that dress.” Maylin complimented as she looked Calen up and down. This was the first time Maylin saw Calen in the dress without her coat that she usually wore.

Calen shifted her weight uncomfortably as she looked away from the female elf. “Thanks…” Calen mumbled under her breath.

“Let me take those, I’ll get those washed.” Maylin said as she mentioned to Calen's dirty clothes. “And I will get you a few sets of trousers and some shirts if you promise you will wear the dresses I will get you as well.”

Grinning at the elf Calen nodded in agreement and with that Maylin left the room.

‘Now.. Let’s find that sword.’  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how long Calen strolled around she was still amazed at the wonderful architecture of Imladris. Again the movies didn’t do it all justice and the book's description was lacking to the true beauty of Imladris.

It was as if nature and living beings lived in complete harmony together, which for Calen was new. Her world had slowly but surely destroyed the earth how it was supposed to be. Disconnecting from their roots and taking their world for granted, leaving nature to rot.

Calen always wondered when her world would realise how they were destroying their home and how much they were hurting the earth. Maybe when she returned home she could start a campaign or a company to better the world. 

Walking through the halls she reached Elrond’s study and slipped inside. The hall she and Elrond had met in was completely empty, allowing Calen to take a better look at everything. The books and papers neatly placed on the many writing tables were covered in what Calen could only make out to be elvish.

It made Calen wonder if she would have enough time to learn the soothing language before going home. 

The few books she was able to find that she could actually read were written in old English, or Common as they called it here. And although it was very different from Calen’s English she could make out what it was about. 

Although there was a lot more to read and explore in the study it was not the reason Calen set out. If her memory served her right and the movies were accurate, Naril was in the study on the second floor. 

Slowly walking past all the interesting items in the room Calen made her way to the stairs on the opposite side of the room. The stairs were leading to a balcony that overlooked the study. On the balcony stood a single white statue leaning slightly forwards while holding her hands out.   
Across it was an impressive wall painting, showing the moment Isuldur managed to cut Sauron’s hand and obtain the ring of power. The work of art was incredibly detailed and it made Calen wonder who had such skills, but she assumed it was one of the elves dwelling here.

Upon approaching the statue Calen spotted the shining shards of the king's weapon, laying there, waiting on it’s true heir. 

The broken sword shined in the light of the autumn sun as Calen stood before it, watching it like it was an art piece in a museum. It surprisingly looked like a splitting image as the one designed and used for the movies.

“..Not all those who wander are lost…” Calen murmured underneath her breath. 

“What did you say?” 

A voice from behind Calen startled her making her jump up and circle around. 

“Lord Elrond! You startled me.” Calen spoke while holding her chest. 

“Where have you heard those words?” Lord Elrond demanded in his tone soft but stern.

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“Indeed…” 

‘Curse my ability to lie!’

“I ask you again, where did you hear it?”

“I read it in a poem.”

It was technically not a lie, she had read it in a poem.   
A very well known poem.

Elrond hummed.

“Why? Is it important?” Calen asked as innocently as she could.

“Nothing that is the matter as to now.” Elrond spoke as he smoothly walked next to the woman, looking at Narsil with her. “I was hoping you would join me for a walk?”

Calen raised her eyebrows in surprise. “May I ask why?”

“I believe it is time for you to share your full story.” Elrond stated. “No more half truths.”

Calen gulped, “I… I don’t think I can…”

Elrond turned his head and stared at Calen with gentle eyes. “Maylin informed me of your scars.” He said gently. “Is that the reason for your travels?”

His tone was nothing but kind and patience as he carefully asked the question. But despite this Calen stiffened up. That morning when Calen wasn’t wearing her coat her large scars on her shoulder and back were in plain view, Maylin must have seen them for the first time and informed Elrond.

“...It is one part of the reason, but not in the way you think.”

Elrond led Calen down the stairs to the table they had sat at before and poured two cups of tea.

“My.. My father passed away some years ago, it was an accident with a wagon. We collided with another one and drove off a clif. I was lucky to have survived, but my dad was not so fortunate.” Calen explained.

Nodding in understanding Elrond put the mug of steaming tea in front of the shaking girl. “The wife of my dad blamed me for his death ever since, so stayin home wasn’t really an option for me.”

“..And so you decided to travel. How long have you been traveling for?”

“About six or seven years now, as I said, I only got here because I was going to visit a friend of my late father’s. She invited me for a trip about a week ago.”

Elrond nodded his head. “Does she live close to here?”

Calen huffed a laugh, “Not really.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Even if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“I have seen a lot of strange things in my years.”

“I don’t doubt that, but my case is a little more complicated. Which is why I must speak with Gandalf as soon as possible.”

“Will you then share why you are here?” Elrond pressed.

“I’ll leave that up to Gandalf, whether that is a good idea or not.”

Elrond sighted in defeat, “So shall it be. But please, know that you are welcome to stay as long as you want.”

“Thank you.” Calen thanked as she stood up and walked towards the door. “Oh! Before I forget. Would there be a way for me to learn the basics of elvish?”  
Elrond looked a little stunned at the question before nodding his head in agreement. “I will ask Erestor if he has time in his schedule for some lessons.”

“Thank you.” Calen smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Elrond stared at the door for a few seconds. 

‘Such a peculiar young lady.’  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After seeing Narsil and having an openhearted talk with Elrond, Calen felt tired and done with the day. It was time for Calen to call it a day and return to her room.

Upon walking in her room she changed into a nightgown and laid in her hammock, packing herself tightly and warmly in. Calen then grabbed Return of the King and started reading again, after all that was the only thing she had to read. She would need to ask Maylin if she could get any books to read, but that could wait until tomorrow.

For now, Calen needed some time by herself. Reading and then off to sleep, and off to sleep she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get to upload yesterday, or write anymore because of my broken laptop and writing on my phone is not great XD. Above that school was dragging my soul through the mutt. But I hope to upload tomorrow and otherwise the day after. -Mar


	8. Chapter 8; Mission failed

The next weeks consisted of Calen training with the twins, helping Maylin where possible, annoying Erestor with her terrible elvish and avoiding Glorfindel like the plague. Her last activity was the hardest as Glorfindel seemed to appear everywhere Calen was, while she was training, as she was walking to and from her Elvish lessons and so forth. 

It was as if the lord of the house of the Golden Flower knew what she was trying and kept showing up everywhere. Calen did however manage to find all the perfect hiding spots in Imladris which worked out in her favour more often than she would like to admit. She had become rather good in hiding and moving around more quietly.

She would leave when he came, rush behind corners and disappear or climb a tree, never stay in sight longer than necessary and mainly just avoided his golden presents. But the last few days had been more tricky, it was as if Glorfindel finally snapped and was actively trying to catch Calen off guard.

On the plus side her lessons with Erestor were going great. The stoic elf had been annoyed with his new task of teaching Calen elvish, but thanks to Calen’s quick learning and appreciation for elvish Erestor quickly warmed up to her. He was still a little cold and distant, but Calen was sure he would break his stoicness sooner or later.

Sadly there is still no word from Gandalf, but Calen still had more than enough time before the ring would arrive in Imladris. Again Calen’s goal was to get out of there before Bilbo would arrive in about a year. But who knows how long it will take for the wizard to show up again.

Calen sat on her bed staring at her phone. She had shut it down to save energy, it had only about 19% of battery and a full powerbank left. After being here for four weeks she started to realise how long it might still take for Gandalf to visit again. 

Taking a box she turned off her phone again and put it in together with her wallet and earphones. Calen then put it on the ground and slit it underneath her bed. It would be safer to keep it there until she could return home.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylin and Calen were sitting in the Imladris garden, Maylin sitting on a bench while Calen sat above her in the tree. The brunette woman had acquired some English books and had been reading them all day.

“Calen?” Maylin asked in an out of character shy way. “I was wondering…”

Calen smiled at the elf as she looked up from the book she was reading. “Wondering what Maylin?”

“May.. May I braid your hair?”

Calen looked up in surprise. “Braid my hair?”

“I.. I am sorry, I shouldn’t have asked..”

“No! No Maylin, you may if you wish. You merely surprised me.” Calen interjected as she dropped down from the tree and sat next the Maylin.

Maylin’s face lit up as she scooted behind Calen and started to carefully brush through Calen’s hair. It was hard for Maylin as she was thin, straight and the complete opposite from Calen’s. Calen had thick hazel brown locks that’s very wavy and messy. Because of this she usually put in a bun and hoped she wouldn’t break the hair tie.

Despite that Maylin managed to brush through it without hurting Calen too much. She then parted the brunette's hair and started braiding her hair in beautiful elegant braids. 

“You know.. Braids stand for a certain title or occupation in elvish culture.” Maylin mentioned as she worked Calen’s 

“Oh?” Calen asked, waiting for Maylin to answer.

“So you know my braids, they stand for female server and daughter of a lord and then these mean wedded.”

Calen looked at Maylin as she pointed out her braids. 

“So which ones are you giving me?”

“Well, one for traveler, one for elven-friend and one for warrior.”

“Warrior? Why warrior?”

“Well since you have been training with Elrond’s sons you have become quite a lot better. You beat them multiple times in weaponless combat, so I believe you deserve the title.” Maylin reasoned. 

Calen didn’t reply but grinned while Maylin continued her work.

“So, all done.” Maylin called out as she leaned back to examine her work and held out a small pocket mirror to Calen. “see?”

Calen took the mirror and looked in it, seeing her hair half loose and braided to the back. It looked truly beautiful, Maylin had done an excellent job.

“It’s beautiful Maylin! Now I feel underdressed.” Calen exclaimed as she mentioned to her shirt and pants that Maylin got for her. 

“Dress does not matter when your features are as charming as yours Insilnya.” A smooth golden voice interjected as he approached. 

Calen stiffened and almost groaned in frustration. “Glorfindel.” She greeted innocently.

Maylin who was seated in front of Calen nodded and said. “Well it is time for me to return to my duties.” She excused herself as she stood up.

“Have a good day lord Glorfindel, Calen.” Maylin smiled and walked off.

“Bye Maylin.” Calen called out.

Glorfindel walked around the bench and sat down besides Calen. 

“You have been avoiding me.” 

‘Yeah no shit, I was sitting in a tree for a reason.’

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Glorfindel gave Calen a stern and unconvinced look. “Oh really.”

‘I really need to learn how to lie.’

He continued, “So you deny speed walking out of every room I enter.”

Calen was about to tell him an argument but Glorfindel held his hand up.

“And do you deny climbing in trees and sneaking around the halls to avoid my gaze?”

swallowing thickly Calen answered. “Well, I have been training a lot so it’s not too strange that we don’t cross paths all the time.” 

“Are you going to keep up this charade? Will you not tell me the truth?”

“I do not feel the need to tell you anything.” Calen replied standing up and walking off. 

She did not get far as Glorfindel stood up, grabbed Calen by her wrist and dragged her further into the garden. Then when they were further out of sight he pulled her in front of him and pushed her against a tree. 

“Why are you avoiding me? I have tried to ask you properly, but you are starting to frustrate me.”

Calen stared at the fiery grey eyed of Glorfindel in shock as he cornered her with no hope of escape. It took a few seconds for the brunette to realise what was happening before a frown took place on her face.

“I don’t see how any of this is your business!” Calen gritted through her teeth as she struggled her wrist from Glorfindel's sturdy trip. Her green eyes burned with a yet unknown force.

“Let go of me.” Calen growled dangerously low.

Glorfindel looked shocked at the tone but didn’t budge an inch.

“I said; LET GO OF ME!” Calen shouted as she pushed Glorfindel back with all her force.

“I am merely trying to understand what I did to be ignored and avoided like this.” Glorfindel stated in a softer but still stern tone.

The wind seemed to turn and aid Calen as her eyes seemed to glow. Her aura became stronger and nature around the two seemed to push them away from each other. Seeing Glorfindel look even more surprised than before, Calen turned and ran off.

Calen breathed heavily from both frustration and tension as she ran further away from the last homely home. Her head was pounding and yelling at her but she couldn’t make out what the voices said. The wind didn’t bother Calen despite it blowing in the opposite direction from where she was going.

Her vision blurry as she made her way swiftly through the trees, leaving Glorfindel far behind. If only he knew why, if only she could tell him, or anything about her strange situation. But Calen’s temper was not something to be messed with. The woman had become good at hiding her bad temper and staying calm but Glorfindel just knew how to push those hidden buttons. 

Continuing to run she passed the borders of Imladris and entered the surrounding forest leading to the plains south of Imladris where she was found on her first day here. It was starting to get dark and the sun was disappearing behind the trees when Calen slowed down and sat against a tree.

‘How dare he?’ Calen thought to herself as she tried to calm down from her shock and anger. 

Calen hated being cornered like a wild animal, she never understood why people would enjoy it or find it attractive. You are literally being kept in place like some helpless little child. Or perhaps it had to do with Calen’s last years at home with her father’s wife and her spawn. Nevertheless it made Calen feel on edge and intimidated, but no more, no one should get so close without consent. 

The wind that had been blowing strongly slowly calmed down as the screams and voices tuned out and went back to a soft lullaby. The forest seemed to calm down as Calen’s heavy breath turned into a soft and steady pace. 

After Calen calmed down more she finally understood Glorfindel’s side. She had been avoiding him, no doubt in that and it was unfair to him. Calen owed him an explanation she could not give. If she had to be honest she had thought she would be home by now but since Gandalf had still not shown his face Calen didn’t know how to deal with the balrog slayer. 

Maybe just maybe she should let him closer, or atleast stop avoiding him. What would be the harm in that? Right? She would have to apologize for her behavior at the very least, Glorfindel deserved that much if not more.

Just maybe, Calen could let him in.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pitch black when Calen finally returned to Imladris. Unlike the first time she had stayed out late, nobody really looked up or behind as Calen passed them in the hallway. By now they were used to her strange habits and although they didn’t understand them they accepted it as it was. 

Maylin had greeted Calen as she walked in her room. “Good evening, how was your day?”

“Not too great.. Could you do me a favour?” 

“Depends on the favour.” Maylin answered as Calen sat behind her desk and pulled out some paper.

“Can you deliver this note to Lord Glorfindel for me? I would do it myself but I doubt he would want to see me.” Calen asked, knowing fully well Glorfindel would only ask questions if she had delivered the note herself.

“Yes, I can do that.” Maylin smiled as she took the note that Calen had written and neatly folded. “Do you acquire any help this evening?”

“No thank you, go home, I’m sure Vik could be delighted to see you home early.” Calen grinned.

Maylin returned the grin and said her goodbye as she headed off home. “You still owe us a visit for dinner Calen, Vik would love to finally meet you.” She said on her way out.

“Goodnight Maylin.” Calen called out as the elf closed the door behind her.

In the silence Calen reflected on the day as she looked out from her hammock. 

‘I hope Gandalf will be here soon.’  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I swear Lord Elrond, her aura felt like one of a Maiar.” Glorfindel stated as they sat in Elrond’s study. “I could not place it before and she had been avoiding me so I never got the chance to figure out what it was. But this afternoon she released an immense power.”

Elrond nodded as Glorfindel continued. “It was like nature and earth stood with her and reacted to her.”

“It would explain her vague story and her need to speak with Mithrandir.” Elrond agreed. “But I do not see why she had not called upon Mithrandir like the Maiar usually do.”

“More importantly, why did she not inform us if she hailed from the Valar?”

“Maiar are known to be quite… Mysterious.” Elrond noted as he thought back to the many times Gandalf spoke in riddles.

Elrond then sighted. “If Lady Insil is indeed a Maiar, Mithrandir can confirm it for us when he comes by in a few days.”

Glorfindel nodded in understanding. “Excuse me now Lord Elrond, I need to find Lady Insil.”

“No, we will speak to her tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop is in for reparations and school is beating my ass, so updates might not be as regular as they have been, but I'll do my best. Also if you have feedback, let me know :D -Mar


	9. Chapter 9; Not the horse

“Lord Glorfindel.” Maylin greeted as she approached the reading elf.

“Lady Maylin, what can I do for you?” He asked as he looked up from his book.

“Lady Calen had asked me to deliver this to you.” She informed as she held out a piece of folded paper. “Have a good evening my lord.”

“Thank you Lady Maylin.”

Unfolding the paper he read the slightly messy handwriting. Glorfindel had a little trouble making out what was written down exactly but when he finally discovered the message he smiled softly. 

He would keep this letter to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning.” Calen greeted Erestor as she walked in and sat behind one of the writing desks. 

“Na vedui, Hiril Insil.”

Calen raised her eyebrows. “Lady Insil?! Did I do anything wrong?”

Erestor knew Calen’s hatred for being called Lady and he would only call her that when she did something annoying or wrong. She may or may not have pranked him with Elladan and Elrohir in the past, but she hadn’t done anything yet.

“Good morning Hiril Insil.”

The voice made Calen stiffen immediately. “Lord Elrond, Glorfindel.” 

“I came to inform you that Gandalf is passing Imladris, Glorfindel has been kind enough to escort you to him as our friend is unlikely to stop by without an invitation.”

Calen could have hit herself. ‘Of course he isn't. He's heading to Gondor to see if the ring Frodo now has is the one ring or not.’

“That would be amazing.” Calen said as she smiled tightly. 

“That also means today’s lesson is going to have to wait.” 

Nodding Calen stood and walked to the door. “I’ll chance into some more comfortable clothes then.”

“I will escort you back to your room.” Glorfindel called as he rushed to open the door for Calen, allowing her to go ahead of him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No”

“Insilnya please get on.”

“No” Calen replied as she stubbornly stood a few meters from the large white horse. 

“We need to leave, please get on.” 

Shaking her head Calen argued, “No, I’ll walk. I’m a fast walker.” 

“This is madness, get on the horse.”

“No!” Called Calen behind her as she walked off into the woods. 

“Urgghh.” Glorfindel groaned “Insilnya, please stop being so stubborn, Asfaloth will not let you fall.”

“I can’t hear you!”

Sighting Glorfindel urges Asfaloth into a strutt and walks beside Calen. Then leaning to the side he grabbed the backpack she was wearing and picked Clean up. 

“Hey!” Calen shouted as she dangled in the air.

Glorfindel sat Calen in front of him and urged Asfaloth into a faster pace. Calen gasped and pushed herself into Glorfindel’s chest. 

“Calm down Insilnya, you are fine.”

“I do not enjoy being manhandled.” She mumbled in response. 

“Then please, get on the horse yourself next time.” Glorfindel sassed. 

Calen growled some inappropriate words under her breath as her tense body tried to relax.

Glorfindel sped up Asfaloth as they ran through the forest with great haste. “Mithrandir will pass the edge of the forest in a few hours, we will miss him should we lingered too much.”

Nodding Calen tried to get as comfortable as she could but struggled with the way she was seated. She knew the trip would be less bad if she could relax a little, but the idea of sitting on a horse wasn’t helping. Calen didn’t know why, but she strongly disliked horses ever since she was a child. They made her feel on edge for some reason.

Least to say the trip was very rough for Calen, but after a few painful hours they arrived at the road at the edge of the forest. 

“I hate horses.” Calen calles out as she stretches herself. 

“If you were not so tense it would feel a lot more convertible.”

“Doesn’t make me hate them less.” Calen mumbled. “Are we on time?”

Glorfindel kneeled next to the road and examined the tracks in the sand. “The tracks are old, Mithrandir has not passed yet.” 

Calen hummed as she took her bag from her back and took out a water flask. Sipping softly Calen took in the surroundings. It was a sunny peaceful day with few clouds in the air, not too warm but Calen was dressed warmly.

Glorfindel sat besides Calen and leaned against the tree as well. “I apologize for my actions the day before-” 

Looking up in surprise Calen turned her attention to the elf.

“-I should not have pushed you so much. It was highly inappropriate.”

“... I’m sorry too, I over reacted.”

Glorfindel smiled down at Calen before Calen spoke up again. “Shake on it?”

“What?” He asked confused.

“Shake on it, it’s an expression. Here give me your hand.”

Glorfindel held out his hand and Calen took it and shook it up and down. “Were even now.”

Shaking his head a smile appeared on Glorfindel's lips. “You are a peculiar woman Insilnya.”

“That depends how you look at it.” Calen smiled knowingly.

They sat in a convertible silence, not needing to talk. Calen was a little nervous about the fact that she was meeting Gandalf. One of her favorite characters and one of the only people that could possibly help her. Calen knew she could have trusted Elrond as well and he might be able to help as well, but again, he was still ‘allied’ to Saruman. 

They sat for about thirty minutes like this before Glorfindel perked up. “Someone is approaching.”

Calen stood up and followed Glorfindel towards the road. 

“Is it Gandalf?” She asked as she watched Glorfindel pick up his sword.

“It might be, but it is best to be prepared.”

Taking in a nervous breath Calen prepared herself, she might finally be able to go home. Unknown to anyone, Calen had packed all her belongings with her, in case Gandalf could send her back home. If that would be the case she would take it immediately. 

She would go home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. I had a bit of a writers block for this one. -Mar


	10. Chapter 10; The grey pilgrim

It didn’t take too long for Calen to notice the sound of hooves and the creaking wood in the distance. A few kilometers away, was a cart with a single horse in front of it. A grey cloaked man with a grey hat, grey hair and a white beard was seating on the front of it holding the reins. 

As he came closer Calen could see the man’s kind blue eyes peeking from under the wizards hat looking at the pair curiously. A slight glint in his eyes appeared as Calen’s green eyes met his blue ones, a glint of recognition and hope that Calen did not understand.

“Mithrandir, mellon” Glorfindel greeted as the old man was within earshot.

“Lord Glorfindel, I must admit, I did not expect to see any elves so far from Imladris.”

“I’m not a elf… Sir.. Mr.. Sir?” Calen stuttered out nervously making Glorfindel look at her in confusion.

“No, no elf indeed.” Gandalf spoke, turning his attention from Glorfindel to Calen. “I am known as Gandalf around these parts dear.”

“Lady Insil requested to speak with you, as we expected you were not planning on visiting Imladris, so Lady Insil asked to meet you.”

“Is that so?” Gandalf asked not to take his eyes off of Calen. “Well then, what can I do for the lady?”

“Calen is just fine.” Calen said automatically.

“How can I be of service to you then, Calen?”

“Can… Can we speak privately? Maybe? As in without Glorfindel?” 

Calen shifted her weight back and forth as she avoided the pointed looks of the two older men. 

"Yes I suppose if you insist?" Gandalf replied. "Lord Glorfindel can head back to Rivendell to bring word to lord Elrond of our arrival."

"Are you certain…?" Glorfindel asked warily, looking at Calen.

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good idea." 

"Well then, that is settled." The grey paladin nodded. "Hop on lady Calen." 

Calen got to the cart and got on sitting besides Gandalf as Glorfindel mounted his horse and nodded his goodbyes.

The two people in the cart sat in peaceful silence for a while as they rode through the plains and into the forest.

“So you wanted to speak to me, explain.”

And with that Calen shot off into her story, telling Gandalf everything that had happened about a month ago. From the trip with Anna to the mushroom circle and the first time she and Glorfindel met. 

“Mr Gandalf sir?” Calen asked when Gandalf stayed quiet for a little. ”I was wondering if you could help me get home?”

“I am not sure I can…” Gandalf said as he took out his pipe. 

“So… So I’m stuck here?” Calen asked slowly, all her courage sinking away from her.

“To me it sounds like the Valar have a plan with you yet.”

“Then what do I do?!” Calen asked, getting desperate. “I can’t just stay here!”

“The Valar work in many mysterious ways, lady Calen, many of which I can't even tell.”

“Why would the Valar want me here?! I’m just me.” Calen spoke, her voice getting softer as she went on.

“That depends dear, may I acquire your name? Your full name.” 

“Calen Insil.”

“No other name?”

“Not one I go by.”

Gandalf nodded as he lit his pipe and started smoking thoughtfully. Sighting deeply Calen took her pack of cigarettes from her coat's pocket and took one out, lighting it with her lighter. Gandalf looked at the lighter in slight amazement before focussing on the cigarette. 

“Is that pipe-weed?”

“No… It’s nicotine mostly, very addictive and unhealthy but it helps me calm down.”

Nodding Gandalf smoked with the younger woman in silence as they traveled to Imladris together. The sun was starting to set already and it seemed that Gandalf had slowed the cart while they were talking, making them arrive later than expected. 

When they rode into Imladris Calen stood up and said “I’ll hop off here, thank you for listening.” 

“We will meet again in the morning.”

“We will, good evening.”

Calen wasn’t too worried about Gandalf speaking with lord Elrond anymore, he would not reveal much without her permission. The brunette however was worried about the fact that he couldn’t help her at all. She was stuck here and she didn’t know for how long. 

The woman couldn’t help but be disappointed with the answer she had received from the wizard and couldn’t help but feel the hope she once had sinking away from her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanting to fend off some steam and frustration Calen went to the now empty training hall and took out a dummy. The training hall was only used in the early morning and late evening before the regular elf started their day as to not interrupt the day to day schedules of the guards. 

Taking some bandages from her bag she wrapped her hands tightly. Calen had dabbled in kick boxing for a little before giving it up to study martial arts. But she found that it was a good way to let out frustration.

Punch after punch after punch in frustration. Calen’s mind went blank as she kept punching the dummy without a break. Sweat started to break out on her forehead as Calen breathed heavily. 

Unbeknownst to Calen tears were forming in her eyes, slowly dripping down her face as she kept going. Despite the fact that she wrapped her hands in bandages her knuckles started bleeding and bruising.

Her mind went blank as her eyes blurred. 

Being so wrapped up in outing her cropped up frustration Calen didn’t notice someone running towards her until large strong hands pulled her away from the dummy. Calen screamed in frustration as she turned and tried to land a punch on whoever interrupted her.

Calen’s punch never landed as she got turned around as arms wrapped around her holding her tightly, effectively immobilizing her. The strong arms held her tightly as she cried her eyes out, her knuckles pounding in numb pain. 

A soft gentle voice whispered in an unknown language, helping Calen slowly relax into the warmth of the person behind her. They sat like that for what seemed like hours before Calen calmed down enough and regained the ability to think more clearly.

Finally turning around Calen faced the elf holding her closely. Glorfindel held her closely against his chest as he took Calen’s bloody hands into his own. Examining them in silence as Calen let him hold his hand. 

“Do not harm yourself like this.” 

Calen just shook her head tiredly as she leaned closer into him, taking all the comfort he was willing to give her. She felt utterly lost in a world she wasn’t even supposed to be in. Her friends left behind where she couldn’t be with them, stuck in a dangerous world that is not her own.

Through her eyelashes Calen spotted the broken bloody dummy she had been punching. She had put all her frustration into her punches and had even broken the hard wooden dummy. 

Closing her eyes Calen leaned her head back on Glorfindel’s shoulder. She had her answer she had needed, but not the one she wanted. Her talk with Gandalf had really disappointed her and she didn’t know what to do now. If Gandalf’s theory was correct and the Valar had sent her here, for what purpose? Saving Boromir? of Haldir? Helping Frodo in his quest while trying not to reveal her true knowledge? 

And what if she got captured or killed?! She knew the fate of the upcoming quest, if word got out she would be in grave danger. What if she would die? Or sent back to her own world? It was too risky to test for sure.

Calen stayed in Glorfindel’s arms numbly as he stood up and picked her up carrying her off to what she assumed to be the medical room’s where Lord Elrond spent his days if he weren’t in his study.

Glorfindel then took her hands again and unwrapped the bandage she had wrapped around her hands. After that he took out a wet cloth and a bottle of what Calen assumed to be alcohol to clean the wounds. She winced as he poured the liquid over Calen’s hands and wrapped them in a clean bandage. 

They sat in silence as Calen stared blankly in front of her, avoiding his stern but caring gaze. She felt like a kid called to the principle’s office after doing something stupid. But despite this he didn’t ask Calen anything, he just sat there mending her wounds. Somehow Calen prefered this much over trying to explain the cause of her grief. 

He knew the type of grief Calen felt, he knew about the pain of not being able to go home anymore. They shared the same look of longing in their eyes and they understood it.

After mending her hands Glorfindel picked Calen up again and carried her to her room. Maylin went to ask what was going on, but seeing the look on Glorfindel’s face she quietly left the room, bidding everyone present good night. 

The elf only glanced at the hammock hanging in the balcony door before deciding the bed to be a better option. 

Speaking up for the first time, Glorfindel asked. “Do you prefer sleeping like that?” 

Calen nodded. “The bed is too soft.” She mumbled, glad about the distraction Glorfindel was offering. 

“I have experienced similar feelings.” Glorfindel nodded.

“Yeah, but you have a good reason for it. You fought battles like a warrior, I just prefer to travel a lot.”

“We all are warriors of our own battles, granted I fought mine mostly by sword-...” Glorfindel continued. “But many fight theirs on other fronds.”

Calen smiled a little at that.

“Still doesn’t compare to your accomplishments.”

“On the contrary, I may have faced many foes by sword, but the ones in my mind were far more terrifying.” 

Calen stayed silent as Glorfindel continued.

“The difference between them is that I could slay one with a sword and they would be gone, but the other always stayed.”

A look of understanding was shared between the two as Glorfindel stood up. “I will check on your hands tomorrow, you will not be able to train with Lord Elrond's sons in the morning.” He informed. “I will let them know about the reason.”

“Goodnight Insilnya.”

“Goodnight Glorfindel.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mithrandir, welcome back.”

“Lord Elrond.” Gandalf greeted as he entered the study Elrond had been reading in.

“I assume that you have spoken with Lady Insil?” 

“Yes, we’ve met and conversed.”

Elrond nodded as he mentioned to Lindir. “Can you get us tea Lindir?”

Lindir bowed and headed off.

“What do you make of her?” Elrond asked.

“She feels familiar to me, but I have never met her before.”

“Glorfindel mentioned the Valar when he was speaking of her.”

“He is not wrong.” Gandalf confirmed. “Lady Calen is Valar sent.”

“But for what purpose?” Elrond wondered.

“That I can not say. The Valar works in mysterious ways.”

“Has she spoken of where she hails?”

“I do not believe she means to share such tales, besides that, I do not believe it would be wise to share.”

Elrond sighted deeply. “I was afraid you would say something along the lines.”

“Lady Calen will share her tale when she feels it is time. Until then she is going to need all the help she can get.”

“So be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday, but it wasn't done yet so I worked on it another day. Hope you enjoyed it :) -Mar


	11. Chapter 11; Whispers

Like promised, Glorfindel was at Calen’s door in the morning to rebind her hands with fresh bandages. He smiled kindly as he bound Calen’s hands and talked with her in elvish upon her request.

Calen still felt hopeless in her situation, but Glorfindel did admittingly make her feel better. His presents were calming and reassuring. Something Calen needed more than anything at the moment. Because honestly, the woman wondered how long she would be stuck here.

“Would you like to go on a walk with me?”

Giving Glorfindel a cheeky look she nodded while saying. “I would love to, if we can go by the kitchen on our way?”

Smiling with a glint of confusion Glorfindel nodded and took Calen by the arm as a true old fashioned gentleman. Grinning the brunette took the elves arm and let him lead her through the halls of Imladris down to the kitchens.

When they reached the kitchen Calen took back her arm and headed inside the kitchen. 

“Ah good morrow miss Calen, I was wondering when you would visit us today.” An older male elf asked as he kept his back turned to the two entering.

“Good morning Jaceal, how are you today?”

“Alright as always.” He answered as he kept working with the dough he was kneading. “I am trying out the recipe you gave me the day before yesterday.”

“Oh the chocolate bread?” 

The last few weeks Calen had managed to find the kitchen and had befriended the elves working there. They would give her some bread and pastries for the day so she wouldn’t have to attend breakfast in the morning. 

“Yes, the ‘chocolate bread’ you were talking about.”

The blonde elf turned around and jumped as he saw Glorfindel next to Calen. 

“Lord Glorfindel.” Jaceal greeted as he bowed deeply.

“There is no need for that.” Glorfindel reassured as he bowed his head in greeting as well. He then smiled, “So? Does Lady Calen visit here often?”

“Yes, yes every other day at least.” Jeceal nodded as he returned to his workstation excitedly. “As I said, I tried the ‘Chocolate bread’ and it is actually really good.”

Calen raised her eyebrows, “You doubted my taste?”

Jeceal gave Calen a look that could only be described as ‘really?’

“But anyway, can we maybe get some food today? I haven’t eaten yet.”

“Ofcourse, your usual bag is over there.” He said pointing to the left of Calen. “Hold on, let me get some extra food for Lord Glorfindel.”

“Thank you Jeceal.” Calen thanked with a smile.

It didn’t take long for the blond elf to bag a few more breads and tied a knot in it before handing them both to Calen. But before Calen could get a hold of the bags Jeceal pulled the bags away and put them behind him. 

“What happened to your hands?!” Jeceal asked as he grasped Calen’s hands to inspect them.

“Eehh…. Training accident.”

“You dear, should be more careful.” Jeceal scolded as he handed the bags to Calen again. “Now out of my kitchen before you manage to burn food again.”

Calen laughed awkwardly while blushing before putting both the bags in her backpack. Then she turned to Glorfindel. “Are you ready for that walk?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was fresh and a little cold, but Calen was well prepared and was wearing a woolen cloak over her regular coat. In all honesty Calen loved wearing a cloak, it was soft, convertible and most importantly warm.

It made Calen wonder why they went out of style and weren’t worn in her world anymore. It was a lot warmer than she had expected and Calen was able to snuggle into it. 

In the past few weeks the weather started to become more and more colder and winter was approaching fast. Calen wondered if it was going to snow in Imladris, sure she would get cold even faster, but Calen had loved snow ever since she was a small kid.

“Before it slips my mind.” Glorfindel spoke up. “Lord Elrond and Mithrandir requested your presents in the late afternoon.” 

“Did they say why?” 

Glorfindel just smiled. “Mithrandir requested it, but I do not know why.”

“hmm.” Calen hummed thoughtfully, she could make a wild guess why they asked her to be there. 

“How have you liked Imladris so far?” Glorfindel changed the subject, “You have been here for a few weeks now.”

“It’s very peaceful, and quiet. Very different from the city I lived in before coming here.” Calen smiled. “But I do prefer Imladris over Brighton honestly.”

“Ah yes, Brighton is where you hail from is it not?” Glorfindel asked to confirm. 

“Yes, Brighton is where I have lived until I became old enough to travel alone.”

As the two were talking and sharing things the wind started to pick up a little. Despite the cold earlier the wind was a warm and familiar feeling breeze. A sweet smell was carried along with it reminding Calen of something she couldn't quite place.

_“Dâira”_

Startled Calen halted in her step as she turned pale. 

_“Dâira”_ The wind whispered again, _“Dâira”_

“Insilnya? What is wrong?” Glorfindel asked as he walked back to where Calen halted. 

_“Dâira”_

“Don’t you hear that?!” Calen exclaimed. 

Looking confused he asked, “Hear what?”

“That… That voice!” Calen answered as she tried to locate the voice that was whispering. 

“There is no one present except for us Insilnya.” Glorfindel reassured as he took her arms and rubbed them up and down comfortingly. 

As the wind stopped blowing and turned back into its regular temperature the voice faded with it. And before long Calen didn’t hear the whispers again. 

“But… But I’m sure I heard them.”

“You look very startled, maybe it will be better for us to head back for now.” Glorfindel proposed. “You may want to get some more rest.”

Calen shook his hands from her arms and walked around him. “No, I am not crazy!” She argued. “I’m sure I heard them.”

“Well what did they say?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Calen mumbled as she continued further into the forest, not looking if Glorfindel was following or not.

Behind her stood Glorfindel frozen for a second before smiling to himself while shaking his head. ‘Such a peculiar woman.’ And with that he followed her further down the path he had been leading her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf's blue orbs shot up as he felt a familiar warm breeze of wind brush through his grey hair. His eyes glazed over as a memory took over his mind.

 _“Olórin”_ It whispered as it brushed past him. 

“My Lady Yavanna…” He mumbled back as his head bowed down.

 _“Dâira.”_ Another breeze passed him, _“Yelya Dâira.”_

“Yelya Dâira…” Gandalf repeated as he tried to place the words said to him. It wasn’t often one of the Valar went out of their way to communicate like this. Usually they didn’t intervene too much and if they would, it would be through a vision or a dream.

Suddenly a thought shot through Gandalf and he shot from his place, rushing towards Lord Elrond’s study. The elves in the hallways jumped out of Gandalf’s way as he stormed through Imladris in search of Elrond, watching him go by with confusion. 

“Lord Elrond!” He breathed as he burst into the study.

Lord Elrond looked up from his papers in surprise at the panting wizard. “Gandalf? Has something happened?”

“Lady Calen.” He said. “Has Lady Calen shown any signs of magical properties?”

Startled Lord Elrond answered. “Lord Glorfindel mentioned some strange circumstances surrounding Lady Insil yes, but magic?”

“What sort of strange circumstances?” 

“He stated and I quote, ‘It was like nature and earth stood with her and reacted to her.’”

“Nature and earth?” Gandalf asked to confirm.

“That is what he said.”

“I would like to request a meeting with you, Lord Glorfindel and Lady Calen.”

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter :D -Mar


	12. Chapter 12; Revelations

“Follow me Insilnya, I want to show you something.”

Grinning at the excitement Glorfindel showed Calen followed the elf into a denser part of the forest. The argument about the strange voice long forgotten as the two moved on with their walk.

“I found this place when I first came back to middle earth.” Glorfindel explained as he took Calen’s hand. “It has been a place I can be alone for a while and it has been my spot ever since.”

“Then why are you taking me?”

“Because I think you would love it as much as I do.”

Calen was stunned at that, he was willing to share a place that had been his spot for so long just because he thinks she would like it? 

Why does that thought make her cheeks heat up…

“Here.” Glorfindel pointed as he pulled Calen in front of him. “Go through there.”

Up ahead were two large trees grown in a tight bow, forming a path between them that lead into a cave. 

“Glorfindel, it's very dark in there.” Calen said as she tried to peek through the opening. “I can’t see anything.”

Calen got easily claustrophobic and looked hesitant to enter the dark place. Glorfindel seemingly noticed her hesitation and walked over to the nervous woman.

“Ah I apologize, I forgot human vision is not as functional as ours.” He apologized as he went in front. “Allow me.”

Glorfindel turned to face Calen and held out his hands for her to grab onto. Confused Calen grabbed onto them and Glorfindel started pulling her with him into the darkness. The woman’s pulse quickened as they got enguilved into the dark cave. It was pitch black and Calen couldn’t see much except for the outline of Glorfindel’s face and their intertwined hands.

“We’re almost through.” Glorfindel reassured as he pulled her carefully further down the cave, being careful not to have her trip or fall.

As they walked a small light started to peek through the cave behind Glorfindel. The more they walked the larger the light became and after a second Calen realised that it was an exit on the opposite side to where they entered. 

The closer they got to the light the more Calen got used to it again and began to see the flowers and green that grew outside to inside. Glorfindel was wearing a soft excited smile as he still held Calen’s hands guiding her even though she could see where she was walking now.

“Close your eyes.” Glorfindel suddenly said as they were almost out of the cave. 

Before Calen could but in Glorfindel reassured her. “I will not let you fall Insilnya.”

Trusting Glorfindel as he spoke those familiar words once again Calen shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. Very carefully shuffling forwards she felt Glorfindel pull her again and she followed in suit. 

Keeping her eyes shut was one of the hardest things Calen had to do but she had learned to trust in Glorfindel. He had yet to let her fall and until then she had no reason to doubt his word.

A soft breeze hit Calen’s face as they exited the cave. “Can I open my eyes?”

“Just a little farther.”

Calen’s foot suddenly hooked behind something she suspected to be a rock, making her stumble as she fell forwards. Her green eyes opened wide as she lost her balance and Strong hands moved from her hands to her waist, catching her before she could hit the ground. 

“Are you well?” Glorfindel asked concerned as he held the woman to his chest. 

Bursting out in laughing she replied, “Well, you kept to your word.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not made of sugar.” 

“Made of… Sugar?”

“It’s a Dutch saying that I sometimes use.” She explained, “It means that I won’t melt or fall apart by a little breeze of air.”

“What is Dutch?”

“It’s… They are the inhabitants of a country close to the country I’m from.” 

“Ah.” Glorfindel nodded. 

Only then Calen realised the position they were in. Looking down Calen pushed herself off of Glorfindel and took a look around to hide her red face. 

They were in an open space between an upgoing barrier of rock, closing it completely off besides the one cave entrance. A small pond was located next to a weeping willow and was hanging over it halfway. 

The whole place was covered in green grass and orange, red and yellow leaves that fell from the tree’s on top of the surrounding rocks. Vines and flowers were scattered all over and it gave the place a peaceful place. The sun stood high enough for it to shine onto the lake which lit up the area. 

Calen stood in awe as she looked around. Never in her life had she seen a more beautiful place. Glorfindel smiled softly as he watched the woman before him look around in pure wonder. 

“It’s… It’s beautiful.”

“It is.” Glorfindel agreed. 

And there in the secret garden they sat for the majority of the day, watching the plants and small animals while eating the food they had gotten from the kitchen earlier.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon when Glorfindel and Calen had both returned to Imladris after finishing their walk they went straight to Lord Elrond’s study. They were a little late to the meeting they were supposed to be but they just couldn’t leave the secret garden.

“Please hurry, we are late already.” Glorfindel stated as he once again pulled Calen along with him.

“I am aware.” Calen huffed as she tried to keep up with the fast pace Glorfindel was walking at. 

With their pace it didn’t take long for both to reach the door of the study that was opened wide. Walking into the doorway the two were met by a worried looking Mithrandir and a stern faced Elrond. Both looked in slight disapproval as the two late comers shuffled in.

“You are late.”

“A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins.” Calen mumbled underneath her breath, unable to resist it. 

“Could you repeat that?”

“No sorry, It was nothing.” Calen excused while shaking her hands.

Both elves seemed to shrug it off, but Gandalf stared at Calen longer. 

“Well, now we are all here.” Elrond spoke pointently. “We shall begin this meeting.”

Calen sat down at one end of the round table as Glorfindel did the same. The young brunette woman could feel the stares she got from Gandalf without even glancing up. 

“Lady Insil,” Elrond started. “I would like to request you to answer some of our questions completely and truthfully.”

“...I will..” Calen replied.

“Does the word Dâira say anything to you?” Gandalf asked.

The name made Glordfindel’s gaze shoot up with widened eyes. He stared in wonder between Gandalf and Calen as he recognised the name.

“How do you know that name?!” Calen raised her voice as she almost jumped from her chair.

“Is it a name that belongs to you?” 

“How do you know that name?” She repeated. “How can you possibly know that name?!”

“When we first spoke yesterday I asked you if you had another name, you answered by saying ‘Not one I go by’.” Gandalf mentioned. “Does that mean you have another name?”

“...Yes..” Calen answered as she calmed down a little. “But as you said, I don’t use it.”

“Still, I would like to know what it is.”

“Well, if it truly matters that much,” Calen frowned. “My full name is Dâira Calen Insil. Now tell me how you know?!”

The three men present shared a look that seemed to be one of wonder, confusion and awe. 

“That may require an old tale.” Glorfindel said as he turned to look at her.“Do you know the meaning of your name Lady Insil?”

“My dad never told me, but he mentioned my birth mother choosing my first name. My dad gave me her last name as well for some reason.”

“Dâira means Earth in an older and lesser used form of Elvish.” Glorfindel explained. “Insil means Flower.”

“So my name translates to Earth Flower? What does that even mean?” Calen asked, suddenly tired of the whole conversation. 

“Are you familiar with the Valar?” Elrond asked.

“I have read and heard a bunch about them, but I can’t say I know much.”

“The Valar were the Powers of Arda who shaped and ruled over Arda.” Glorfindel explained. “There were fourteen of them, one of them is named Lady Yavanna.”

Elrond interjected. “Lady Yavanna created the forests, plants and fruits of the earth. But she is better known as the Queen of the Earth.” He continued. “In legend the Lady bore a child with her husband Lord Aulië in the years of the lamps, naming her Dâira after the creation of their home.”

Calen stayed silent.

“The time of her birth fell in the middle of a conflict between the Valar and to protect the child Yavanna begged Manwë to give her child a chance to live in a place where she could grow without the approaching threat, even if that would mean she would not get to raise her kin.”

Elrond continued. “Manwë agreed to the proposition, but promised Yavanna that no matter what, her daughter would return to Arda when she would be needed most. When the child was sent off she was accompanied by someone that could raise her and prepare her for the transition.”

“What has this to do with me?”

“I believe you are already aware.” Gandalf said leaning forward.

The wind started to pick up and a soft breeze slowly turned into a strong wind. 

Calen eyes teared up as she realised what this all meant. “Dad…” He had lied to her all this time. The mind of the young woman went haywire as she tried to place the information just given to her.

“We believe you are Lady Yavanna’s lost child.”

The trees danced and winced as the wind howled through them with great force. 

“That is impossible! There is no way!” Calen shouted as she stood up with force, pushing the chair back and making it fall to the ground.

“Lady Dâira, please.” Elrond tried to calm her down but it was no use. 

The weather seemed to change from a peaceful quiet day to a heavy storm as the clouds greyed and closed. Large dark clouds formed as rain started to pour from them.

“Don’t call me that!”

As Calen shouted a flash of lightning flashed through Imladris as thunder echoed through the walls.

“Lady Dâira.” Gandalf started but was again interrupted by a loud thunderstruck. 

Realising what was upsetting her Glorfindel spoke while taking Calen’s arm. “Insilnya…” He said softly. “...Please calm down.”

But it didn’t work, Calen ripped her arm from the golden elf and shouted. “Don’t ask me to calm down!” As Calen’s voice raised the weather outside got worse and worse. Her fist hit the table as she continued. “Don’t ask me to calm down when I’ve just learned that my entire life has been a lie!”

The forest green eyes lit up with an unknown power as her hair started to float on the wind. All the cropped up frustration, all the painful memories, all the lies started to add up in Calen’s mind and it became too much. She couldn’t do this, she needed to leave. 

She needed to leave now!

The door to the hallway was thrown open as Elladan and Elrohir burst in, swords drawn. Upon seeing Calen in the state she was in they shedded their blades, but stayed on guard. 

Seeing the opportunity Calen sprinted past all the shocked men with an unknown speed. She rushed through the door and through the now familiar hallways to her room. Once there she packed her bag and rushed to gather everything. As she gathered everything she headed to her balcony and jumped off and into the forest she went.

Running for hours and hours as rain, thunder and lighting surrounded her. The wind was on her side and helped her run even faster then she already was. Tears now streamed over her face as the reality of the situation hit her. 

She wasn’t from earth, her dad was not her dad, her mother did not leave her although that is what it always felt like, she was born in Arda, named after it even. 

Everything she thought she knew had been a lie.

Ever since she arrived in Imladris she had thought of ways to go home but now she started to realise that it would probably never happen. How would she ever fit in here?! 

Calen had known what her goal had been the minute she realised she was in Middle Earth, getting home before the ring would arrive in Imladris. Get out of here before shit hits the fan and make sure you let nobody know of what you truly know.

All she had ever known had changed in the matter of mere minutes. 

And she had no idea how to deal with all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sad one to write XD -Mar  
> P.S. Thanks for reading all of you, I really appriciate it :D


	13. Chapter 13; Into the wild

It seemed hours before Calen calmed her mind a little and had stopped running. The weather had calmed down as well, but it was still raining and the wind still howled through the trees. The sun had long left and the heavy rain clouds made it hard to see far.

Calen was cold, the warmth she had felt earlier that day had left her and her clothes were soaked from the rain. The woman hiccuped as tears slowed down and her breath returned to normal. 

Sniffing her nose she tried to see where she was, but it was no use. She was far outside from the area of Imladris she knew. 

Calen was exhausted from everything, it had all been too much. Even thinking of the truth that had just been revealed to her made her head pound. She felt like she belonged no where. 

“Who is there?!” A small old voice shouted as they approached the woman that was leaning on her legs. 

Ignoring the voice Calen just sat against a tree and leaned back into it.

“My.. My Lady?” The same voice asked now a lot closer to her. 

Peeking through her lashes she spotted a small eldely man looking over her. His ears were pointed slightly, but not as much as those of the elves. His hair was grey and curly on his head and his eyes full of wonder.

He was a Hobbit.

“Can I be of assistance my Lady?” He asked kindly as he pulled his cloak further over his head, protecting him from the rain.

“...”

“Here, come, come, I have a fire nearby.” He said as he laid his hand on her arm. “You will get sick if you stay out in the cold.”

Silently Calen stood up and followed the Hobbit to a gap in the stone hill. There a small campfire was lit and a bedroll was set up. 

“Here, have some tea and warm up.” The hobbit stated as he pushed a warm steaming cup of tea in her hands. “What is your name?”

“...Calen…” She mumbled as she sipped the tea. “May I know yours as well?”

“Bilbo Baggins my dear, Bilbo Baggins is my name.”

Calen halted mid sip. 

This was The Hobbit.

“What is a nice Lady like yourself doing so far in the wild?”

“I needed to get away for awhile.”

“Ah yes, I understand that feeling quite well.”

“Where are you traveling too?” Calen asked even though she already knew the answer he would give.

“To Rivendell and then on to the lonely mountain in the far East.” Bildo answered. “I am on a get away as well.” 

Calen laughed a little as the Hobbit winked. They talked for a while before Bilbo mentioned. “I had wanted to arrive in Rivendell by now if it was not for the sudden weather change.”

“Sorry..” Calen apologised looking down. 

“Oh nonsense dear,” He waived her off. “You do not control the weather.”

Not replying Calen sipped on her second cup of tea. She wondered if explaining her situation would earn her some well needed advice, but she doubted even Bilbo Baggins could give her the advice she needed. 

“Why were you crying earlier?” Bilbo asked bluntly as he nursed himself another cup of tea as well.

Deciding she had little to lose she told Bilbo everything. How she arrived and met Glorfindel in the woods. How she lived in Imladris for a few weeks now and lastly the revelation from earlier this day.

“I cannot say I know how that feels, but I do understand the need to get away now.” He hummed. “What will you do now?”

“I don’t know.” She said desperately. “I don’t know anymore.”

“Well, if I have learned anything it is that everything happens for a reason.” Bilbo said. “I do not want to influence your decision, but I would take some time to let everything sink in and then go back to Rivendell.”

He continued seeing Calen’s frown. “Gandalf is a wise wizard and he can guide you, you don’t have to go back immediately.”

“Where will I go?”

“Perhaps you can stay with Tom Bombadil for some time.” Bildo wondered.

A small smile appeared on Calen’s lips as she heard the name, the character had been one of her favorites and if the books were true, his home was one of peace. But then again, Calen would have to travel a lot farther West to reach his home. “Although I would love that, I do not think it will be a good idea to go so far West unarmed.”

“Ah yes, I suppose the land has become a lot more dangerous over the years.” Bilbo thought for a second. “You could join me for Rivendell? We are two days walking away, at least on the pace I stroll.”

Two days was a good amount of time to think everything over, but Calen doubted it would be enough. "I'm not ready to return so soon." 

"Well then, what will you do?" Bilbo encouraged. 

"I think I'll stay here for a few days and then head back to Imladris after I've taken the time to think about it all."

"Very well, then we will part ways in the morrow." Bilbo sighted. "But for now we rest." 

It was already late and Calen was worn out so she decided to not set up her hammock and just sleep rolled up in her cloak next to the fire. In the morning she could find a more appropriate place to set up her temporary camp.

\----------

"It is not too late to change you mind dear." Bilbo said as he packed the last of his items. "You can still join me."

It was still a little dark, but the sun would be up in a few hours and Bilbo wanted to reach Imladris by tomorrow. 

"I appreciate it, I truly do. But there are too many things I need to think about and I could use the rest." Calen declined. "A few days alone will do me good."

Calen had grown used to being alone over her travel years and often went weeks without speaking to another soul. In her younger years she hated being alone, but now she longed for some time away from people. She had become unsociable in a way.

"Very well, I shall tell Gandalf of your wish at my arrival then." 

"Thank you Bilbo." Calen siad sincerely.

"Good bye my dear, and be careful." Bilbo warned. "The world is not as it once was."

Calen had hoped for a better introduction, but she couldn’t be more glad she met Bilbo when she did. Speaking with him had not only calmed her down but he had also helped her decide what she should do next.

A few days alone would hopefully help her get her wits back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding a good secure spot to set up camp took longer than Calen would like to admit. It took her several hours to find a dry and well hidden spot. 

On the plus side she had found some berries and other edible plants that she could eat as she didn’t have much food besides the food Bilbo had given her but that wouldn’t last for more then two days.

After setting up her sleep gear and building a small fire she sat on a tree stump and took out her notebook. Calen then searched through her bag for her pen but couldn’t find it.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Calen cursed as she realised she left half her belongings in Imladris, including her pen.

Getting into her survival mode she took a burned piece of wood and used her knife to sharpen it into a point. A trick she had learned from one of her friends on a trip in the Canadian mountains when she had forgotten her pen too. 

It wasn’t the best method of writing, but it worked fine for the time being. Using the man made pencil she started writing down all her thoughts and all she knew about her situation. Writing everything down in bullet points.

She then wrote down her frustrations and her fears. By the time she was done it was late afternoon, although it was hard to estimate the exact time because of the looming rain clouds. 

Having nothing better to do Calen wrapped up in her cloak and sleeping bag and laid in her hammock. She would just sleep the day off, she felt weak and tired from the day before anyway so sleeping early would not be too bad. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Calen woke up it was the next morning. The sun was still hidden behind a thick pack of clouds but it was a little less cold. Knowing she needed more food Calen got out of her hammock and headed out of her hidden place. 

Luckily for Calen the plants she had picked the berries from yesterday were everywhere, so the food source was plenty. All she needed to do was pick some and take them back to camp. 

Suddenly Calen heard a tiny squeak from the bushes a few meters ahead. Approaching it with caution Calen moved the thorny bush to see what was there.

There laying in the spikes laid an adult hedgehog, bleeding and breathing heavily. It startled as it looked at Calen in pure terror, but it didn’t make a move to run.

“Ssshh.” Calen hushed as she took her dagger and cut the surrounding branches of thrones so she could grab the small animal. 

The small animal squeaked in pain as Calen lifted it up and held it to her chest. “I’m sorry.”

Struggling profusely Calen almost dropped the small animal to the ground as a spike pierced her hand. “Stay still!”

That’s when she noticed why the animal was stressing so bad. In the spot it had laid a smaller hedgehog laid, covered in the red blood of it’s mother. “Oh I see.” Holding the wounded animal in her one hand she picked up the small shaking ball of spikes and held them both.

Rushing back to her camp she laid down the two animals on her scarf and took a look at the wounds of the mama hedgehog. Frowning her eyes went sad as she realised that the animal would not survive the bite wound she was carrying. “I’m sorry.” She apologized again.

The animal seemingly understood as it lays its small head into her hand and rubbed against it. Calen fed the small animal some pain relieving plants before making a nice little bed for it. If it would die it would go as comfortable as Calen could make it. 

The small baby hedgehog had woken and was crying next to it’s mom. It didn’t take too long for the hedgehog to stop moving, making Calen realise that she had passed on.

Petting the baby hedgehog Calen sniffled as her eyes teared. She knew death was part of life, but that didn’t mean it didn’t make her sad. 

“Guess we are both alone huh?”

The baby snuggled up to its mom as it let Calen pet him. Giving them some time Calen went to the side and dug a small hole underneath a tree. Her hands were covered in dirt and it dug under her nails, but it didn’t matter to Calen. 

Man she was an emotional mess.

After she dug deep enough she went back to the Hedgehogs and carefully picked them both up, holding the baby in one hand and the mom in the other. She let the baby jump off and carefully laid the mom hedgehog in the small grave, before filling it back up with dirt.

The baby hedgehog was squeaking sadly and snuggled up into Calen’s lap seeking the little warmth she could give. 

“Well, it’s just you and me now” Calen said as she picked the baby hedgehog back up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We must search for her,” Gandalf argued as he walked with Elrond and Glorfindel. “We scared her off, who knows what will happen should she get lost.”

“Mithrandir, the last time Lady Dâira disappeared she turned back up later by herself.” Elrond replied. “I will not set out another search for her when she will return in time.” 

“Her presence left Imladris, I do not feel her presence here!” 

“Lord Elrond, if I may, I can gather a small group of guards to search for her.”

“No, we cannot spare any guards on this.”

“I will set out for her alone then.”

Elrond sighted. “Fine, do as you wish.”

Before Gandalf could but Lindir entered the study followed by a familiar hobbit. “Mithrandir, I have someone that wishes to speak to you.”

“Bilbo.” Gandalf greeted.

“Gandalf, hello again.”

“What can I do for you friend?”

“A new friend of mine asked to tell you she would return to Imladris in five days tops.”

“Lady Dâira?”

“No, lady Calen.”

“You have met Lady Insil?!” Glorfindel asked hurriedly.

“Yes, yes, she was quite upset when I came across her.” Bilbo said. “I offered to accompany her back to Imladris, but she declines saying she needs some time to be alone.”

“Where?”

“Two days West from here.”

“I’ll go retrieve her then.”

“She requested to be alone, please respect her wish.”

“I will, while keeping her safe from a distance.” Glorfindel said stubborn as he left the study.

Glorfindel then gathered his traveling gear and put on his light armour before saddling Asfaloth and riding out of Imladris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of the story so far :D -Mar


	14. Chapter 14; Button

Calen and the baby hedgehog were laying in the hammock, cuddling for warmth as the weather turned again. The small animal was laying on Calen’s stomach, sleeping softly.

“Hmm, You need a name small one.” Calen mumbled as she patted the head of the hedgehog softly.

“How about… Harley?” Calen asked thoughtfully. “Hmm, no, I have no idea whether you are a girl or a boy.”

The small animal woke from the vibrations of Calen’s talking and looked up at her curiously. Little button black eyes stared at her with the most adorable little expression.

“Button…” Calen mumbled as she petted him again. “I’ll name you Button.”

Button pushed his little head up in her hand and snuggled closer into Calen. The woman smiled down at the hedgehog and covered him with her warm scarf, making sure he was warm and well. 

The evening had fallen quickly again and Calen put out the fire before it got too dark. The light could attract wild animals and ill volk, in her years of traveling alone she had learned that the hard way. Over the years she had learned from her mistakes and taught herself how to cover her tracks. 

Fire at night was a no go if no one was keeping watch, it would be a beacon for wild animals to find her. It meant she had to sleep in the cold but at least she was a lot safer. Luckily the place she had set up camp was quite hidden already, so it wasn’t hard to hide while sleeping at all.

Calen thought about when she would go back to Imladris, she had planned on going tomorrow morning but staying another day seemed to be more and more attractive. Her mind was still pretty out of it and Calen felt cold numbness about it all. 

Bilbo had been attentive enough to lend Calen his map of the area so she could find Imladris without much of a problem when she was ready to face people again. The map was familiar to her so she knew the basic layout, but having it with her felt nice anyway. 

The sky was clouded, blocking out the starlight that would usually shine in the night sky were blocked from sight. It made Calen feel even more alone than she already felt. She felt like an outcast, someone that belonged no where. It was a feeling she was familiar with, but never so strong as it was now. 

Button seemed to notice the dark train of thought nudged against Calen’s stomach and slightly pricked her hand making her shock up a little. 

Looking down startled Calen met Button’s button black eyes. The small animal tilted his head slightly and Calen realised he was trying to help her. “Thank you…” She said softly petting the baby hedgehog again.

“Goodnight Button.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel was kneeling in the slightly damp dirt as he searched around the tracks. Following Calen’s running pattern had not been too difficult at first, but the farther he went the difficulter it became. The rain had not helped either and basically wiped out most of the tracks. 

The elf had gone a lot further than he expected he would have to go already but before he could wonder how she went this far away he remembered her heritage. It had been surprising to Glorfindel when he heard that Lady Insil was actually Lady Dâira. He had felt the gift of Valar when they first met but Lady Dâira was a myth to his kin.

Although the person most shocked by the whole revelation was Lady Insil herself. Glorfindel remembered her eyes lighting up with an unknown force as she ran past them all and away from Imladris. And the weather that had suddenly changed around entirely everytime she got upset or lost control over her emotions. 

And not she was all alone in the wild, in a world she did not know. It was an understatement that Glorfindel was worried for Calen. He had feared what had come of her and when Bilbo arrived in Imladris two days after Calen’s disappearance he had already made up his mind to go and retrieve her. 

Granted Calen had proven to be an excellent fighter and had improved quite a bit over the month of training with Elladan and Elrohir. But she owned no weapon’s and nothing was missing from the training hall, meaning she had gone without any at all.

‘I should have her visit the blacksmith for a proper weapon.’ Glorfindel thought as he got on Asfaloth’s back again. It seemed like Calen’s tracks were faded, but Glorfindel could see that the depth of her boot prints were deep, telling him that she was still running when she passed these trees. 

Closing his eyes Glorfindel tried to focus on the trees and the nature surrounding him. The Valar had blessed Glorfindel with many gifts when he returned to Arda in the second age and although he was hesitant to use it he had little choice if he wanted to find Calen.

Relaxing in the saddle he bowed his head and tried to listen to the surrounding woods, using the gift of the Valar to try and figure out what way she had gone.

The soft breeze that was whooshing past turned stronger and moved Glorfindel’s golden locks with it. In the breeze a soft female voice could be heard as it blew past his pointed ears.

“Dâira…” It spoke softly before changing its course to the way Glorfindel had initially been going, but slightly to the right. 

Seeing this as a sign Glorfindel adjusted his direction and sent Asfaloth in a sprint, letting the wind guide them through the trees. 

They had already passed the 2 day travel point Bilbo said he had met Calen and it didn’t take too long for the elf to come across a stack of burned wood and ash. The lingering scent of familiar fresh rain and cinnamon hung in the air indicating Calen had been there not too long ago. 

Either that or she was close by.

It was about to be dawn and the sky was already getting lighter, it wouldn’t take long for the sun to rise now. 

A faint smell of burned wood was nearby that attracted Glorfindel’s attention. Following his instinct he looked around in search of the origin of the smell. The fire she and Bilbo had sat on days ago was rained over and Glorfindel doubted that it was the cause of the burning smell.

Removing a few large branches Glorfindel found a hidden rock formation about a hundred meters from Bilbo’s campsite and came across Calen. The woman had her back turned to him and was kneeling on the damp ground, leaning over her backpack while rummaging through it.

Glorfindel froze for a second before walking closer and laying his hand on her shoulder.

“AAH!” Calen shouted as she jumped around and landed on her butt. With wide eyes she met Glorfindel’s eyes and opened her mouth before closing it again.

Without saying much Glorfindel helped her up and as soon as she was back on her feet grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. 

Calen froze as he held her to his armoured chest, completely stiffened. Breathing heavily her eyes teared up a little and slowly relaxed into Glorfindel’s arms. Calen sniffed as she returned the hug and melted into the golden elf. Tears were now pouring from her eyes as she broke down again.

This was the first hug she had had since her father’s passing, or at least the man that had raised her. After his passing she was more distant from others and made a point of having a rather large personal bubble. The only people that came closer to her than she would usually allow was Lia, the friend she often traveled with and now Glorfindel.

Glorfindel lowered them both to the ground and leaned against a tree nearby while Calen started sobbing into his chest. The elf just patted her hair and ran his hands through it, giving her as much comfort as he could. 

This was one of the first times Calen was not wearing a hairstyle and because of the rain and being in the wild for a few days her hair was forgotten and messy, there were even some twigs and leaves in there. Glorfindel used his fingers to gently take out some knots and remove the twigs.

“Shh..” Glorfindel comforted as he spoke in his elvish mother tongue. 

Although Calen was learning elvish she could not understand what he was saying but managed to make out the word Insilnya a few times. Although Calen will probably never admit it, she had a weak spot for cuddling.

Once Calen had calmed down they just sat together in silence. Glorfindel was still brushing her wild hair and had now removed all the twigs. Despite her hair being a little dirty he kept brushing through it anyway.

A soft squeak sounded as Glorfindel felt a soft push against his leg. Turning his head he saw this tiny little hedgehog pawing against his leg as if trying to climb up. Calen, noticing the distraction followed the elf’s gaze and saw Button fearlessly trying to climb Glorfindel’s leg.

Calen huffed out a soft laugh as she reached down to pick Button up. Glorfindel looked confused at the duo before asking. “..I see you have made a new friend..?” 

“Button, meet Glorfindel.” Calen said to Button before turning to Glorfindel. “Glorfindel, this is Button.”

Holding Button up to Glorfindel they stared at each other in wonder before turning back to Calen with a look of confusion. Petting his small head with his finger Glorfindel smirked a little. “You truly are a strange one Insilnya,”

“Are you ever going to tell me what that means?” Calen asked, changing the subject. “You only call me that when no one else is around.”

“Perhaps one day.”

“I’ll ask Elladan or Elrohir when we get back then.” Calen threatened. 

Smiling down Glorfindel thought back to when the twins teased him about calling Calen his flower. They had been doing that since the day they met and it had come to the point where Glorfindel had to make a deal to keep them from telling Calen.

“How about… If you beat me in a weaponless dual when we get back to Imladris, I will tell you.”

Calen raised her eyebrows before answering. “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy with school but managed to find a bit of time to write. Hope you enjoyed it :D -Mar


	15. Chapter 15; To Imladris we go

Calen shook her head as she held Button close to her. “No…”

“Please Insilnya, we have had this discussion already.” Glorfindel argued as he held Asfaloth still. “He will not bite or let you fall.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Insilnya, please get on the horse.”

“No.” Calen declined as she thoughtlessly petted Buttons little nose. 

“He will not harm you Insilnya.”

“Can’t… Can’t we just walk?”

Glorfindel thought for a moment before replying. 

“Fine, so shall it be.”

He then took the reins and whispered to Asfaloth before sending the white horse off. “Asfaloth will return to Imladris with a message informing Elrond we will return to Imladris in two days time.”

Calen grinned a little as Asfaloth rode off and Glorfindel swung his bag over his shoulder. Putting Button on her shoulder the two started walking after the horse and with a good steady pace walked through the woods together.

The walk was mostly quiet besides some small talk and some joking around. Calen had never thought that she would be walking with Lord Glorfindel of the house of the Golden Flower and what was even stranger to her was the fact that he was so open and human compared to the other elves. 

And somehow the fact made Calen feel like she could relate to the immortal man. 

“May I ask why you are so frightened of horses?” Glorfindel asked, breaking the silence. 

“I… When I was a kid my dad-..” Calen stopped mid-sentence. “My… The man who raised me took me to a horse riding farm.”

Glorfindel nodded for Calen to continue. 

“He always loved horses and wanted to teach me to ride one.” Calen smiled at the memory. 

“And so I learned, hell I even got good at it, I used to do tricks and ride saddleless.” She continued. “That changed until the horse I rode almost killed me.”

Glorfindel looked confused. “It sounded like a well trained horse, what happened?”

“Well, it suddenly turned wild and ran off into the forest with me on its back. It brought me many meters into the forest before kicking me off and almost trampling me in the process.” Calen answered as her eyes glazed over with the memory. “I was lost in the forest for almost a day. When they found me I was cold, wet and had a few broken bones from the fall.”

“I understand.“ Glorfindel nodded.

“Least to say, I have stayed away from them ever since.”

“Well if I may,” Glorfindel started. “To me it seems like you may have rode a horse that did not connect with you.”

“Horse didn’t do what now?”

“Your horse? If you could ride them well before and suddenly got thrown off, it sounds to me as if you two might not have connected.”

“Oh no, I rode different horses each time. We didn’t own a horse and the farm just assigned you a horse each time you were there.”

“Well that is probably the cause for the incident.” Glorfindel said.

Calen thought about what Glorfindel explained before nodding. “...I suppose that could be the reason.”

Grinning slightly Glorfindel looked down to Calen, “So you will let me help you?”

“With what?” Calen asked hesitantly and slightly confused.

“With acquiring a proper horse for you.”

“Me? On a horse of my own?” Calen asked sarcastically, “Hell no.”

“I assure you, traveling will become a lot easier once you have mastered horse riding.”

“I prevere walking, it gives me time to think.”

“A horse can become a companion, like Asfaloth has become to me.”

“We’ll see.”

The two returned to a convertible silence and continued their journey through the forest. Button was curled up in the hood of Calen’s coat and was sleeping soundly. When the sun started to set they had traveled a little less than a day in distance. Not bad for the pace they held and the breaks they took along the way.

“I believe it is time for you to set up your sleeping mat.” Glorfindel spoke as he cleared out some loose branches and leaves from the forest floor and started to build a fire. “I will keep watch for tonight, you should sleep and regain your strength.”

“I don’t feel tired, I’ll stay up with you a little longer if you don’t mind.” Calen replied as she took her lighter from her pocket after seeing Glorfindel struggle to find firestones on the ground. 

“Here, let me.” She said while lighting the pile of small sticks and dry leaves.

Glorfindel stared at the small item in Calen’s hands, “That is quite useful.” He mentioned.

Smirking Calen replied, “It is.” 

“Would you mind if I..?” While taking out her small box of cigarettes and showed it to Glorfindel.

“Not at all.”

Taking one of the death sticks out she held the fire from her lighter to the end of the cigarette and took in a deep breath. Calen inhaled the warm bittersweet smoke before breathing it out again. 

“Is something else bothering you?”

Calen looked up startled and answered, “What do you mean?”

“Besides the misfortune of being forcefully removed from your home.”

Blinking dumbly Calen answered, “Well, yes.”

Glorfindel stayed silenced as he mentioned Calen to scooch closer to him. 

“It’s… It’s just.. I never knew my mother, and suddenly out of nowhere she reappears and drags me to a world I believed to be fictional for many years.” Calen spoke with frustration behind her words. “And not only is she from this world, she is basically a goddess here.”

“I understand your longing for your home.”

“I know you do, hell you probably are one of the only ones here that do. Although the longing is not for the same reasons.”

Ignoring the first part of Calen’s reply Glorfindel asked, “What reasons do you have?”

“I miss not having to worry, not being put on the spot, being invisible.” Calen answered looking down, “I used to be just another outcast traveler, no one used to pay attention to me, now people stare.”

Glorfindel laughed softly, “Despite what you thought, I do know how that feels.” He continued, “Before my rebirth I was a captain of the king, and a lord of the house of the Golden Flower. When returned to Arda I was greeted as a hero, who saved many.”

“They saw someone who gave his life to save his people, The Balrog slayer they called me.”

“You did,” Calen interrupted. “You did save them.” 

“I did my duty as a soldier.”

“I guess we’re in the same boat then, a hero and the daughter of a Valar.”

“I suppose we are.” Glorfindel agreed while wrapping his cloak around Calen. “You should set up your bed roll and go to sleep, I will keep watch.”

Calen leaned her head on the golden haired elf’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Just a little longer.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should mention that this book does not condone smoking of any kind XD -Mar


	16. Chapter 16; Back at last

Calen ended up sleeping on Glofindel’s shoulder the rest of the night instead of setting up her hammock. The elf was warm and Calen had curled up against him while she was trying to stay awake longer. 

Glorfindel didn’t seem to mind as he kept the fire going. The sun would be up in a few hours but it was not getting much warmer. Winter was starting sooner than it usually would which indicated a stronger and heavier winter than the years before. 

Looking at the young woman laying on his shoulder Glorfindel smiled softly. She was right, they were similar in a lot of ways. When Glorfindel came back to Arda it had been his own choice, but that didn’t make the transition any easier. It had taken several years to come to terms with the loss of his home and his people.

The brunette woman had gone through a very similar experience. 

And for the first time in a while Glorfindel felt like he could relate to someone. If he could, the elf would do anything to help her in every way he could. And that was not just because she is the daughter of one of the Valar.

As it slowly got lighter and lighter Calen started to stir in her sleep and softly yawn. Her back felt a little stiff, but she had slept better than she had in a while now. 

Sensing the female awaken, Button climbed from Calen’s hood to her shoulder where he had been sleeping and snuggled carefully into her scarf.

“Good morrow.”

“Morning.” Calen greeted sleepily.

“We should start walking soon.” Glorfindel spoke as he looked at the dark clouds looming over them. “It might not stay dry for much longer.”

“I guess.”

Calen stretched out before quickly catching Button as he slipped from her shoulder. Wincing as the spikes dig into her hand but she refused to let the small animal fall. Button turned in her hands and retracted his spikes, likking Calen’s hands in an attempt to apoligise. 

“Here.” Calen mumbled as she took out a small loaf of bread and fed Button some crumbles. She would have to get some proper food when they got back to Imladris.

Imladris..

It was an understatement that Calen was not looking forward to the confrontation that awaited her back in Imladris. Gandalf and Lord Elrond would want to have a chat no doubt. The thought alone put her back in panic modes.

For the few days she was away she had tried not to think about her ‘mother’ or the fact that she was stuck in one of the most dangerous worlds in fiction. Or at least thought to be fiction. 

There were a lot of things she would have to think about. 

Calen’s mind thought back to what Elrond said. 

“Manwë agreed to the proposition, but promised Yavanna that no matter what, her daughter would return to Arda when she would be needed most.”

Return to middle earth when she would be needed most. As much as she hated it, she had an idea what the reason was. But how would that make sense?! The ring would be destroyed whether she was in Middle Earth or not, there must be something else.

The ring was just revealed to Gandalf and he would now regularly visit Frodo. Then he would leave to inform Saruman the White and ask him for aid, only to be betrayed. Calen could avoid this event from happening and win time to get the ring to Imladris sooner, but somehow the brunette doubted that it would be much of a difference. 

It would be better if she intervened as little as she could.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the way back was walked in silence. Calen didn’t feel the need to make small talk with Glorfindel and he didn’t either. 

It took a few hours to get into a more familiar part of the forest surrounding Imladris. Calen started recognising trees and paths and before long she realised they were almost back.

The thought made her squirm a little as she held Button closer to her. Button had been a good distraction but she couldn’t avoid this problem much longer. 

“I will inform Lord Elrond of our return.” Glorfindel spoke up. “In the meantime you can clean up a little.”

Calen had forgotten about her appearance and realised that her hair was probably dirty and even more messy than usual. Wincing Calen groaned before heading off to her room. 

Many elves glanced at Calen on the way up to her room and even stopped to bow to her. It would seem that word had spread fast through the halls. It shouldn’t have been surprising but it was.

Her room was mostly left untouched. The mess she had made in the haste of leaving was tidied up but other than that nothing changed. 

Calen was about to get herself a warm bath when Maylin burst through the door. “Lady Calen!”

“Maylin.” Calen greeted as the hyper elf flung herself around her neck.

“You have no idea how worried everyone was! You scared me!”

“Sorry.”

“Lord Elrond tried to keep things quiet, but it was almost impossible to keep it silent.” Maylin spoke. “I am sorry about what happened.”

Calen teared up a little as she realised despite knowing who she was Maylin still called her Calen and didn’t act weird like the others. 

“Now, let me help you take a bath.” Maylin said while looking over Calen. “Valar knows you need it.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylin had helped Calen bath and clean out her hair before leaving to clean her dirtied clothes. As she walked out she called back. “I left a set of clean clothes on the bed, I will return these when they are cleaned.”

As she mentioned a neat stack of clothes were laying on top of the bed Calen had only used once. 

Calen’s mouth dropped as she realised that the clothes left for her were a carbon copy of her own travel clothes, but made of better quality. The colour instead of being black was a soft dark blue colour and was detailed with a golden silver tread. A pair of matching trousers, and waistcoat was also in the stack as well as a blouse. 

Changing into the clothes she braided her hair and put the braid into a bun. 

The outfit was surprisingly easy to move in and more comfortable than most clothing Calen had owned over the years.

A knock sounded on the door and Calen opened it only to be greeted with Erestor. He bowed and spoke, “My Lady, Lord Elrond has requested your presents in his study.”

“I’m sure he does.”

Erestor looked down at Calen and for the first time since she had known him the corners of his mouth lifted slightly into a soft smile. “It is good to see your safe return.”

Calen grinned back, “I knew you liked me.” she said teasingly.

“What is that?” Erestor spoke with slight annoyance as he pointed at the small hedgehog that was curled up in Calen’s arms.

“This is Button, Button meet Erestor.”

“A hedgehog… You are a strange one.”

And with that Erestor led Calen to the study and opened the doors for her. Inside were Glorfindel, Gandalf and Lord Elrond seemingly in a heated argument. Although Glorfindel was silent Gandalf and Elrond were loudly arguing.

The woman had known about the temper of Gandalf, but she never knew Lord Elrond had the ability to argue. In her memory he had always been calm and collected, almost never raising his voice. Sure he got angry and annoyed, but never had she seen him more angry.

Gandalf however had a similar temper to Calen, both could explode in the matter of minutes. But at least Calen had gotten better at controlling her rage, well until recently at least. 

“Lady Insil.” Glorfindel greeted as he heard the woman enter the room. He sounded thankful for her arrival. 

Calen stayed silent and just nodded, she was determined to keep her emotions in check. Even if that meant biting her tongue through this entire meeting.

“I see you have found the clothes the sewer made for you.”

“Yeah, love the colour.” Calen answered awkwardly.

“Lady Dâira-,” Gandalf started.

Calen cut him off immediately “My name is Calen and I am no Lady.” 

Noticing her breath getting heavier, Calen focussed to get her breathing down again.

“Calen then,” Gandalf nodded, “I think now may be a good time to discuss the current situation.”

“We have been going over the situation and we came up with some ideas to help you adapt to Middle Earth better. I believe it is a good idea to travel out to Lothlorian and study until we know the threat that may come sooner than later. Gandalf however thinks you must travel to Saruman the White and meet him for advice.”

Gandalf continued where Elrond left off. “After meeting with Saruman we can travel Middle Earth to better understand where you are needed most.”

Confused Calen listened to these plans while getting more and more angry. Glancing at Glorfindel she noticed his frown before interrupting Elrond, who was explaining how they should choose what road SHE should take.

“I get that I might come over as rude and may be ‘out of line’ in this culture, but who the hell gave you the authority to decide what I must do!?” She continued, “I understand that you are trying to help, but this is not the way!”

“Unlike what you believe I know quite a bit about this world, I know about the Valar, I know about the Shire, Rohan, Gondor and Mordor and I already know the looming threat! I agree that through study I may learn more about history, but how will that help me when I need knowledge of the sword? That is not what I need! You are acting like I am an idiot that knows nothing! but I know a lot more than you think! I understand you are trying your best to help in a situation that no one has experienced before, I do. But this is not the way!”

The room became silent as Calen finished her rant. 

The silence was piercing as the angry blush had appeared on her cheeks and her breath was still heavy, despite this she stayed as calm as she could in the situation. Her stepmother had controlled her life for long enough, she was not going to be controlled ever again.

Button who had been in her arms the entire time slightly leaned into Calen, pricking her and snapping her out of her rant.

“What can we help with?” Glorfindel asked.

“I will tell you in the morning,” Calen answered as she stood and walked out of the room, cradling Button close to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some time again, here you go :)  
> I was told that a Beta might be nice to have for spelling mistakes and wrong sentences,  
> so if you are willing/ have time sent me a message because I really need it XD
> 
> -Mar


	17. Chapter 17; Sometimes you need to let go before you can move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Gorgeous Disaster for Beta reading this chapter. :D They will be Beta reading each chapter from now on.

Ever since Calen had returned to Imladris the staring had become worse. The elves now knew she was not from this world. 

Calen had never felt more like an outcast.

Luckily for her most of her day was spent on writing down the upcoming timeline as to figure out what she was supposed to do and when. Knowing it would be dangerous to have it, Calen decided to write it on a piece of parchment and burn it as soon as she had written down all she still needed to do before a certain date.

Right now she was seated on the floor of her room; as she had been all afternoon, with her bag emptied across the floor. Whether she liked it or not she would need to leave behind a part of her before she could start this journey into the unknown. 

Calen was putting all unnecessary items she owned in a bag she had gotten from Maylin. Her wallet, passport, and earphones were all in there already. But Calen had trouble letting go of her phone, not because social media or an addicting game or app, but because the only picture she had of her dad was on there. 

Calen could only stare at the selfie she took with him on her birthday a few months before the accident. Although she used to hate the photo, it quickly became the only recent one they had together. 

It was hard to let that truely go, to let him truly go.

“Dâira” The wind whimpered as it breezed past Calen through her hair. “Dâira” 

“NO no no! Go away!”

Groaning Calen shook her head trying to make the voice go away. She wanted nothing to do with whoever that was! Her eyes teared up as emotions came over her once more, the last few days had been too much for Calen’s young mind.

Regaining herself she sat up straight again, took one last look at the picture, and shut her phone down. The little energy she still had would be preserved that way for when she would be able to get home, if she would be able to go home.

She quickly packed the other things she didn’t need, like her taser. Lastly, she got to The Return of the King.

Calen paused as she thought about this, if she would keep it she might be able to use it to remember the timeline and details better. 

But should it fall in the wrong hands….

No, the risk was too great. Calen had her notes in her notebook, she would need to make do with those. If the enemy got their hands on this book the result would be absolutely devastating. 

As she packed the last things, she picked up the bag as well as her own backpack and headed down to the kitchens. 

Calen needed time to think, without curious elves staring at the back of her head all the time. With no other words, Calen was off to the woods again. The work she had done so far on her plans but to get a proper proposal for the meeting later tonight. The woods were the perfect place for Calen to finish the proposal.

Besides, a visit to Jaceal could never hurt. To be honest Calen really liked spending time with him and she loved visiting him in the kitchens besides coming in for food now and again.

“Jaceal?” Calen asked as she pushed the door to the kitchen open, “Jaceal, are you here?”

“Miss Calen! My oh my, come in, come in!”

Smiling softly, Calen entered the door. “Good day.”

“Sit down dear, I have something for you to taste.”

Doing what was asked of her for once, Calen sat down and waited for what Jaceal had to show her.

“I perfected the recipe.” Jaceal explained excitedly as he put a small plate in front of the brunette woman.

On the plate lay three medium sized pastries that looked a lot like the croissants Calen was used to from her home. It certainly smelled like one, the scent of these were heavenly. Calen grinned like a child as she picked one up.

Still a bit warm, freshly baked from the oven. 

Taking a small sniff Calen took a bite from the pastry and closed her eyes in pure delight. Smooth chocolate tickled Calen’s tongue as she chewed the soft and tasty food.

“This is amazing!” Calen exclaimed as she took another bite. 

“Are they like the ones from where you hail?”

Calen’s eyes softened. “They are honestly a lot better.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the first time the sun was out in a while.

Ever since Calen’s outburst the sun had been hidden behind a thick pack of clouds. But seemingly following Calen’s mood, the dark clouds parted ways as her mood got better after her lunch. 

The forest seemed more alive.

Or Calen was more aware of it.

It didn’t matter which it was to Calen, she just wanted to gather her thoughts before having to go to the meeting the next morning.

Deciding she didn’t want to be gone all night, Calen started jogging to the place of the woods Glorfindel had taken her not too long ago. Unlike the first time walking there it took about half the time walking compared to with Glorfindel.

Upon arriving at the cave Calen took a small torch out of the bag with the other stuff she had packed. She would need to find an alternative on her way back, but she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

The cave was a lot less scary as Calen could now see, it helped her a lot. 

The open place was as beautiful as ever. Leaves falling down as the wind breezed through the branches. Small forest animals playing around and gathering food for their winter sleep. 

When Calen had been here a few days ago she had noticed a gap in the stem of the large weeping willow hanging over the small lake. 

It might sound poetic, but before Calen could move on she would need to leave her past life behind, at least for now. In other words, literally bury her past life to focus on the adventure that awaited her.

Putting the torch back in the bag Calen closed it tightly and set it aside. Calen then started to remove the dirt from the tree stem and dug a hole about two feet deep. With one last look, Calen dropped the bag in the hole and started to fill the hole with dirt again. 

Leaving behind her old identity to make room for a new one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night passed and the sun soon came up, announcing a new day.

Calen sat beneath a tree within the walls of Imladris writing down plans and tactics. She had been sitting there since she came back from her walk and had not left that spot since.

Realising that it was now morning, Calen leaned her head against the tree trunk she was sitting against. She had been up all night and it was starting to kick in, but she couldn’t go nap yet. 

The meeting will be in about an hour so Calen should start heading to Elrond’s study soon.

From the bottom of Calen’s heart she hoped that she would be making the right decisions. The fate of Middle Earth would depend on her not messing up.

Nerves were starting to get to her and she was not liking it. The walk to the study felt like a chore and Calen hated the way it made her feel. Calen caught herself walking slowly as if to delay the inevitable. 

One thing she needed to figure out was where she would be needed most and that would be tricky. If she was to join the Fellowship she would need to be on her tippy toes the entire time and make sure she didn’t change anything. But Calen feared that Glorfindel would then insist on joining as well.

Ever since she arrived Glorfindel had been around, never too far. The longest she hadn’t been around him was when she spent a few weeks avoiding him. 

Glorfindel had his own missions and tasks, but Calen did not know what they were. It was well known that the Golden Elf didn’t join the Fellowship after Gandalf convinced him not to go along, he would attract too much attention to the Ring. 

And since Calen was not exactly normal either, she doubted her place was with them.

The only major event that was not related to the Fellowship was the War of the Ring before the lonely mountain that was fought by the armies of Dale, Erebor, and the elves from Mirkwood. There were theories that Glorfindel headed there to help his brothers and sisters in war and making sure the armies wouldn’t reach Gondor. And even if he wouldn’t be there, Calen felt like she would be most needed there. 

“Good Morrow.” A voice echoed through the still empty study.

Looking up Calen’s green orbs met with Gandalf’s grey blue ones, “Morning.”

“You look tired,” Gandalf noted. “Have you not slept well?”

“Thanks, I haven’t had the chance to.” 

“Have you made your decision then?”

“Nothing is certain yet, but I feel I know what I should look out for now.”

“Very well.”

An awkward silence came over the two as they sat in the study, waiting for Lord Elrond and Glorfindel. Calen petted Button’s little head as she tried to find the courage to talk. 

“I’m sorry,” Calen spoke up. “I was rude yesterday and quite emotionally driven, it was unnecessary. Though I will not apologize for the words I spoke for I still stand behind them.”

“I must apologize as well, Lord Elrond and I should have known better and had you join the meetings we had concerning you.”

The two sat in silence for a while again.

“I knew your mother.” Gandalf broke the silence. “Although not as well as Radagast the Brown.”

While speaking Gandalf took his pipe and started to clean it out before putting fresh dried leaves in and lit it up. Calen stayed quiet, waiting for Gandalf to continue.

“But I do remember her in the days after sending her child away,” Gandalf spoke softly and looked kindly down to Calen, “Despite what you may believe she loved you very much,”

Calen thought about what he said while she cuddled the small hedgehog and played with the animal in her lap. 

“I just don’t understand.”

“There are only few who do my dear.” Gandalf replied, “Lady Yavanna wanted her child to be safe, she was prepared to go to whatever limit to achieve just that.”

“So sending me to a different universe was her way to protect me?”

“She loved you enough to let you go when it was too dangerous to stay, although it broke her heart.”

“Maybe I’m just too naive or too young, but I can’t understand it.”

“Perhaps one day you will-”

Before Gandalf could continue what he was saying the door to the study opened and Elrond strolled it with Glorfindel walking beside him. 

“Shall we begin the meeting?”


	18. Chapter 18; Never judge a book by its cover.

“I have decided to stay in Imladris and learn the way of the sword and bow as well as improve my elvish.” Calen spoke as she stood, setting Button down on the table in front of her. “If Lord Elrond would allow it.”

She continued, “As you may know, something is changing in Middle Earth and certain events will happen sooner rather than later. I want to be prepared for that and I believe I can do that best in Imladris. Furthermore I would like to visit Lothlorian for a few weeks, I think I may need Lady Galadriel’s assistance if she is willing to help.”

Turning to Glorfindel, she spoke again, “And if it’s not too much, I was hoping you would be able to escort me while I travel there?”

Glorfindel grinned as he replied, “It would be my honour.”

“Very well.” Elrond nodded in agreement, “If the Lady believes that is what is more important as of this time then so shall it be. You’ll continue to train with my sons and Erestor will help you with your elvish.”

“Actually I was hoping we could leave for Lothlorian as soon as possible.”

Knowing the timeline, Calen wasn’t going to risk being in Lothlorian when Frodo would travel to Imladris later that year. The sooner they made the trip the better it would be. Secretly Calen just wanted to see Lothlorian in all it’s glory before the elves would leave Middle Earth for good but the trip had another reason as well.

Galadriel’s mirror.

If she would be able to get a glimpse of one of the possible futures she could maybe make her decision more easily. The mirror showed the past, present, and possible futures so it might not even work out for Calen, but she was willing to risk it nonetheless. 

“Very well.” Gandalf nodded. “I will travel with you two until our paths differ, for I must visit Gondor as soon as possible.”

Calen nodded knowingly while saying, “Then that is that, I suggest we leave at the end of the week, in about three days?”

“That is all well.”

“I will make preparations for your travels,” Lindir said from the corner of the room as he bowed on his way out of the study.

And with that the meeting came to an end and Calen quickly slipped out of the door. It didn’t take her too long to realise she left Button sitting on the meeting table. Running back, she awkwardly re-entered the study and picked up Button ignoring the funny looks the others were giving her.

The tiredness of staying up all night was starting to get to Calen as she pushed on to her room. Eyes started to droop and her head started to bob back and forth by the time she reached her door. Being too tired to set up her hammock she put Button down on a pillow on her dresser and collapsed on the bed. Still too soft but Calen was too tired to set up her sleeping gear.

She could just set it up tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calen slept through the rest of the day and didn’t wake until the late afternoon. The emotions she had been feeling the last few days now felt numb. It was a strange sensation, knowing she should be feeling sad and angry but feeling close to nothing.

Button was still sleeping when Calen woke up so she decided to let him sleep and go out on a walk on her own.

The woman climbed up a high tree in the garden and lit up a cigarette. Calen had started on her last pack and if she wanted them to last until the end of all the upcoming events she should find an alternative to calm her nerves.

Maybe she could get a pipe and try that out soon though it might not be the same.

“There you are.” A voice startled Calen.

Looking up, Calen spotted Glorfindel on a branch above her and her eyes followed his form as he dropped down to the branch she was seated on. 

“You do know where to hide don’t you.” Glorfindel teased as he sat in front of the brunette.

Grinning Calen replied, “I am a natural at that.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to do that dual we spoke about earlier?” Glorfindel said, “Besides Elladan and Elrohir have missed you a lot so it might be nice to spend time with them before we leave?”

“I suppose,” Calen agreed.

It was true, Calen hadn’t spent a lot of time with the twins. Although she wouldn’t admit it out loud she had missed the pranksters quite a bit. 

“Well, shall we then?”

Nodding, Calen got up and shuffled her way to the side of the branch Glorfindel was standing. The branch creaked a bit and Glorfindel’s eyes widened. 

“What are you doing?!” He asked a little startled as he felt the brache wobble. 

Calen smirked as she got close enough to feel the elf breathing down on her before taking a hold of him and smoothly swinging around him using him as leverage. She then jumped to the next tree leaving Glorfindel behind as she parkoured her way to the training hall. 

It didn’t take long for Calen to hear the elf following in pursuit. Both were laughing and giggling while chasing through the trees. Despite his pace and agility, Calen got to the training hall before Glorfindel and landed smoothly without stumbling.

“I win!” She exclaimed grinning, her breath a little heavy.

“I was not aware we were having a competition.” Glorfindel replied, smiling. 

“I still win.”

“That you do Insilnya.” He said while guiding Calen inside the training hall.

The hall was almost completely empty, the training weapons were stored, and the mats that usually laid on the ground were all gone save for one. Calen had never seen the hall like this and turned to Glorfindel with a confused expression.

“I thought the hall was only used for training?”

Glorfindel smiled, “It is in the morning and evening, the rest of the day the elleths sit here doing their duties and if there is a feast the hall is used for dining and dancing.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Well you are usually outside or with Erestor practising your Sindarin.” 

“I guess.”

Just then the door on the other side of the hall burst open revealing Elladan and Elrohir dueling while entering the hall. Both were grinning as they tried to hit the other while dodging blows left and right.

Calen raised her eyebrows, not impressed. 

The two went on for a little before noticing Glorfindel and Calen watching them.

“Calen!” Elladan greeted as he hit Elrohir down and walked over to the two, “How have you been?”

Elrohir quickly got on his feet and jumped on Elladan’s back, successfully tackling him to the ground. 

“Hello Calen!” He greeted as he kept his brother pinned.

“Hey you two.” Calen greeted grinning as the two still tumbled around.

“Are you joining the training sessions again tomorrow?” one of them asked, but Calen couldn’t be sure which one spoke. 

“Afraid not, but Glorfindel and I are going to spar if you're interested?”

That got their full attention as both jumped up excitedly and asked, “With or without weapons?”

Glorfindel turned to Calen as if to check with her, “I believe we agreed it to be a weaponless fight.” 

“We did.” Calen confirmed as she walked further into the hall, stretching her arms as she made her way to the one bench that was still out. 

“Really?! Oh this is going to be one of the most interesting fights of the decade!” Elrohir exclaimed as he helped his brother back to his feet.

Glorfindel didn’t answer as he couldn’t help but stare at the brunette woman who was currently brushing her hand through her messy hair, trying to re-do the bun she had in her hair earlier. It wasn’t often Glorfindel saw Calen with loose hair but when it was it made him wonder if it was as soft as it looked. Curls like hers were very unusual for an elven maiden and females in general rarely put their hair up all the way. Calen didn’t seem to care about this and would tie her hair in all sorts of different hair styles. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Glorfindel got ready himself and changed into more appropriate clothes. Glorfindel was honestly looking forward to the fight, as he had seen Calen spar in the past and she was even able to hold off both of the twins. Glorfindel had a hand in their training and knew they were very capable fighters. 

"Ready golden boy?!” Calen taunted as she started to pace on the mat. "First to be pinned loses."

Glorfindel smirked as he approached the mat. "Let us start then."

Elrohir and Elladan shared a look before sitting on the bench, leaning forward with anticipation.

The two circle each other,trying to lure the other out of their defense. Neither would comply so Calen took her time to observe Glorfindel's stance and tried to see how he would attack. The woman had no idea what sort of fighting he would use, the twins had used their agility on her, unknowingly walking right into her trap. Glorfindel, however, was already more cautious than either twin.

He had the advantage, he had seen her fight before whereas Calen only ever saw him train with weapons. Attacking first was not an option for her.

After circling and trying to bait each other, Glorfindel finally lost his patience and pounced forwards in an attempt to tackle the brunette.

Anticipating this, Calen smoothly moved to the side and hit Glorfindel's leg on her way, making him stumble. When Glorfindel regained his balance, he turned to see s smirking Calen. 

She was playing a game with him, Glorfindel thought as he moved back into a defensive stance. He wasn't going to play into her game as easily.

This time Calen attacked and so they started their dance. Both moving smoothly and elegantly dodging and throwing punches as they went. Despite Calen's normal clumsiness, she was now completely in her element. Glorfindel noticed this too and couldn't help but shake his head, only she would be more comfortable on a fighting mat then anywhere else.

Their dance continued until Calen decided enough was enough and started to actually try and tackle the elf. Noticing too late Glorfindel started to lose his balance as he couldn't keep up with the strange movements Calen was making. 

With a kick straight to his chest, Glorfindel fell down to his back. Glorfindel let out a yelp of surprise as the air got knocked out of him when he made contact with the floor. Calen didn't hesitate to throw herself on top of him and pin his arms to the mat. 

The elves eyes were wide in shock and wonder as he stared up at the woman. Both were breathing heavily but for different reasons. 

Glorfindel's breath hitched as Calen leaned down.

"I win." Calen whispered into his ear.

Sadly, their moment was interrupted by the twins who both shouted out.

“Haha! Pay up brother dear!”

“I can’t believe it, how did she win?!”

"I told you, Glorfindel would be no match for her in weaponless combat!"

Grumbling in disappointment Elrohir handed his brother a bag that sounded like it was filled with coins.

Calen, realizing her position rushed to get off of Glorfindel hoping her blush would be ignored. Pursing her lips, she turned to the twins with her hands on her hips, "You two took wages on who would win?!" she demanded.

Looking at each other the twins rushed out of the training hall to avoid their asses being kicked. Shaking her head in disbelief Calen watched them run off.

The woman stiffened when she felt a soft warm breath on her neck and turned back slowly to Glorfindel, who was standing right behind her. Their eyes met and the tension between them grew. Calen took note of how Glorfindel seemed a little out of breath despite being an elf, even the tips of his pointed ears are red. 

Blood rushed to Calen’s face even more than it already was prior to their current face off and the brunette looked down in an attempt to hide it.

Glorfindel stayed silent, not moving an inch. He just stared down at the young woman he had come to like over the past few months, or perhaps a little more than just like. The elf couldn’t comprehend the way he felt when he was close to her and his urge to spend every hour of the day with her. He enjoyed being close to her and spending time with her. 

Meanwhile, Calen was a blushing mess. She could feel the ever growing tension between the two of them and despite trying to avoid the way she felt, she couldn’t. Not when he was this close. 

Neither of them moved to put more space in between them, they were both just staring down, thinking. Slowly Glorfindel reached his hand out and corrected one of the many brunette locks that had gone rogue while they were sparring. 

Glorfindel opened his mouth “Insilnya, I-'' Just when he was about to start a conversation Maylin rushed into the hall. Snapping out of their thoughts, both Calen and Glorfindel jumped apart and turned their attention to Maylin. 

“Calen! You must go to Lord Elrond immediately!” She shouted as she took a hold of Calen’s hand, pulling her along.

Maylin only halted when she spotted Glorfindel, looking somewhere between confused and worried. “I deeply apologize to my Lord, Lady Calen is requested to head to Lord Elrond.”

“Worry not Lady Maylin, what for is she needed?”

Looking between the two Maylin answered in a whisper, “There is an unexpected guest from Lothlorian, he is asking for you personally.”

Calen’s eyes widened as she tightened the hand that was holding Maylin and started to pull her along. “Well, what are we waiting for then?!”

“Calen! Calen hold on!” Glorfindel called as both ladies rushed away.

“Yeah?!” Calen called behind her.

“Maybe you should change into more appropriate clothing first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks, personal life got a bit in the way of writing. You know the usual, exams, projects, deadlines, moving, ect. Least to say it was a busy time. But here you have it, Chapter 18. I am working on 19 as we speak but it might take a little.
> 
> Thank you Gorgeous Disaster for Beta reading this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19; Message from Lothlorien

After changing, Calen rushed to Elrond's study for the second time that day with Maylin at her side. Why was someone asking for Calen? Or better yet, how do they know about her? Somewhere in her heart Calen hoped that the visitor was Lady Galadriel, but that would make little sense as she was making the preparations for her people to travel to the Undying Lands. Besides, in the books she didn’t leave Lothlorian until she was to head off to the Valar herself. 

So if not her, then who would it be?

Halting before the door, Calen straightened her back and took a deep breath. Adjusting Button in her arms she freed one arm and knocked on the door, waiting until Elrond’s voice called out for her to enter.

“Come in.” He called and Calen pushed the door open.

Slipping inside the brunette quickly spotted a hooded figure sitting in on the chair across from Elrond. 

“Ah Lady Dâi- I mean, Lady Calen, there is a messenger here for you.”

“My lady,” The figure stood up and dramatically removed the hood of his cloak.

Calen had expected to see an elf but instead the figure was revealed to be a gruff looking male. His dark brown hair was dirty and had grey strands through it, his beard was messy. His stormy grey eyes stood out with their look of determination in them. A shine of white silver glimmered from around his neck making Calen finally connect the dots.

“Aragorn.” Calen muttered underneath her breath as she bowed her head in a greeting. 

The man looked startled as if he had heard her but he didn’t make any mention of it. Instead he spoke in a clear yet soft voice. “My lady, my name is Elessar and I bring word from the Lady of Light.”

That confirmed Calen’s thoughts, this man was indeed Aragorn. Calen’s expression didn’t show it much, but she found a new appreciation for the man. He was one of her favorite characters from the book as well. 

Nodding, Calen motioned for Aragorn to go on. The man leaned forward in his chair and held out a sealed envelope. Calen leaned forwards, careful not to hurt Button and took the letter, turning it to examine it. In beautiful cursive handwriting was written Dâira. Calen couldn’t help but clench her teeth in annoyance, she really started to hate that name.

“Lady Galadriel has requested to meet with you in the woods of Lothlorien, the reason of which I could not tell.” 

The brunette woman knew she shouldn’t be surprised that Lady Galadriel knew of her presence but she was surprised about the unexpected invitation. Had she seen something?

“I was going to Lothlorien as well prior to your message.” Calen mentioned.

Aragorn glanced at Elrond who nodded, confirming what Calen said.

“Who will accompany her? I would be able to take her if no one else has offered.”

“Lord Glorfindel will accompany the Lady, he insisted on it.” Elrond “Besides, Mithrandir has requested you to meet with him as soon as you can.”

Although Aragorn looked slightly surprised he didn’t ask about Glorfindel. “I will go and find him then.” He announced while standing up.

“My Lord, my Lady.” Aragorn bowed as he left the study.

Calen sat back in the chair she was sitting in and sighed. 

“You knew who he was.” Elrond wasn’t asking. 

Not answering, Calen tried to wrap her head around the fact that Aragorn was here. It made sense for the timeline, since she hadn’t met Arwen yet Calen assumed that she was still in Lothlorien as she would only return to Imladris just before the Ring got here. Aragorn must have visited her when he got the message for Calen. Gandalf was most likely going to ask him to look out for Frodo. 

Glaring at the still closed envelope Calen turned it and ripped the top open carefully. Inside the envelope was a carefully folded piece of parchment. The letter was written in elvish, so with a little trouble, Calen read the letter. There were a few words Calen didn’t know but she could figure out the meaning of them by reading a little further. 

It mentioned Lady Yavanna and Calen felt like ripping the letter up. She was done with the whole situation with her mother and such. If only she knew more about them, in hindsight Calen should have read The Silmarillion more often when she could. Stupidly enough she barely read it the first time and barely remembered anything about it.

The letter in short basically told Calen about what Elrond had already told her, though some details were left out. It mentioned that Lady Galadriel offered her assistance in the whole mess Calen was in. It was written in a way that made Calen think the writer assumed she could speak, read and write fluently in Sindarin. Honestly Calen was proud that she could understand what was written as it was the first time learning Sindarin came in useful.

On the bottom of the letter was Lady Galadriel’s name written with the instruction to show it to the guards at the border of Lothlorien should she decide to take up her offer. Not that Calen needed it, Glorfindel was a very well known elf and he would be welcomed whole heartedly regardless.

“I’m going to bed, it’s been a long day.” Calen stated as she stood up, still clenching the letter in one hand while holding Button in the other. “Goodnight.”

“Rest well.” Elrond waved her off, knowing she wasn’t going to tell him much more.

When Calen exited the study Maylin was nowhere to be found. She must have gone home since it was starting to get late. 

The days had started to become longer so despite the time the sun had barely disappeared behind the surrounding mountains. It wouldn’t be long before the weather would get warmer and more pleasing. Warmer weather made backpacking more doable and comfortable. Calen was glad that she would travel again soon, it would be nice to be in the wild. At least as long as she wouldn’t be attacked. 

If Calen had to believe the twins, orcs and goblins were more dangerous than they were described in the books or portrayed in the movie and then we’ve not even started to talk about wargs. 

Although Calen had trained with the swords she was far from good. Her martial art skill gave her an advantage in learning the art of sword fighting but she was no match for the highly trained elves of Imladris. But in her defence, they did have centuries of training. 

“Insilnya!” Glorfindel’s voice called out as he catched up to her.

“Glorfindel, hey.” Calen greeted as she looked away, avoiding the elf’s gaze.

“Did you receive the message?”

“Yeah, Lady Galadriel invited me to join her in Lothlorien.”

Glorfindel didn’t look surprised at that news, for he knew that Elrond had sent for Lady Galadriel when Calen had first shown signs of being more than just an ordinary human. Not knowing what to say Glorfindel merely nodded as they walked side by side.

There was a strange tension between the two that both of them had noticed the minute they started walking together. It was strange how one single moment could change the way someone felt. Neither spoke up about it, instead they made small talk despite Calen’s absolute hatred of it. 

It was curious, one part of Calen wanted to sprint away from the elf whereas the other half of her was screaming for her to grab him and never let go. The emotions were clashing and the brunette woman didn’t know what in the world she should do. There was no doubt that Glorfindel was attractive, he was an elf for goodness sake. What bothered her was that she was feeling more than just physical attraction.

Oh?! What was she thinking?! She had no right, he was a friend that was all he was!

‘Really?’ A small voice in the back of her head asked.

The woman stiffened when she felt a soft warm breath on her neck and turned back slowly to Glorfindel, who was standing right behind her. Their eyes met and the tension between them grew. Calen took note of how Glorfindel seemed a little out of breath despite being an elf, even the tips of his pointed ears are red.

The fresh memory of earlier that day crossed through her head as another blush appeared on Calen’s cheeks. 

“Insilnya?”

“Yes?”

“Are you cold?”

Calen looked a little confused as she looked at Glorfindel questioningly. “Why?”

“Your cheeks are bright red.” Glorfindel pointed out. “Here-.” 

The tall elf loosened the clasp on his white cloak and wrapped the large piece of cloth around Calen. He was standing close to Calen, she could feel his warm breath brushing past the few loose hairs. Glorfindel didn’t seem to notice how Calen’s breath was getting deeper or how her ears turned pink as well. The Golden elf carefully closed the clasp and moved his hands down the woman’s arms in an attempt to warm her up.

Calen didn’t even bother to try to explain that she wasn’t cold and that instead she was actually getting it quite warm. 

“Are you going back to your room?”

Not trusting her voice Calen just nodded, looking to her feet. 

“I will escort you,” Glorfindel offered as he held his arm out for Calen to hook into.

Having no idea how to reject the offer without hurting his feelings, Calen took a hold of his arm and let him guide her back to her room. 

Upon arriving at her room Calen tried to return the beautiful white cloak but Glorfindel held up his hand to stop her, “Keep it, I noticed you didn’t own a cloak yet.”

“But I-”

“Please, do not ask me to take back a gift.” Glorfindel interrupted as Calen tried to hand him back the cloak. “You should ask the tailors to make it fit you better before we leave for Lothlorien.” He advised.

“Thank you.” Calen thanked as she held the cloak close to her and stepped into her room, “Have a good night, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Closing the door Calen leaned against it and reflected on what just happened. 

What was she thinking?! What would Glorfindel think of her if he knew how she felt? He would surely reject whatever it was she felt. Elves could only love once, one love for their entire immortal life. Besides, when this was all over in a year or two Glorfindel would sail off to the Undying Lands. And with a bit of luck Calen would be sent home long before then.

That thought made her sad somehow, the idea of not being close to Glorfindel. 

Sitting down on the bed in her room Calen took a proper look at the cloak that was given to her. The cloak was perfectly white and seemed to be embroidered with what looked to be a golden flower. The clasp was in the form of a Golden Flower that Calen presumed to be the emblem of the house he used to be Lord of. A small logo was stitched into the corner of the collar. 

Realisation shot through her as she recognised it was the mark of Gondolin. Glorfindel must have owned the cloak back in Gondolin. How the elves had recovered it after his passing was a question Calen would probably never get an answer to, but it seemed to be in amazing condition. It was probably one of the only things Glorfindel had left from his life in Gondolin.

Why in the world would he give this to her? 

A knock on the door echoed through the room, “Lady Calen? May I come in?”

“Yes Maylin, come in.”

Opening the door, Maylin walked in with a stack of clothes. “I came to bring you some clean laundry for your travels the day after tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Calen thanked as Maylin put down the stack.

“Oh my!” Maylin exclaimed, “Is that?!”

“Glorfindel’s cloak, yes.” Calen confirmed. “He gifted it to me.”

“That is… That is a very kind gift.” Maylin exclaimed in awe.

“It is,” Calen agreed, “He advised me to get it tailored to my size.”

“In that case it must be brought to tailors immediately!” Maylin stated, “Otherwise it will not be done before you leave for Lothlorian.”

“Could you bring it over?”

“I am afraid you would have to join me, the tailors will need your measurements.”

“Yes, of course.” Calen nodded as she wrapped the warm cloak around her again. “Lead the way.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Calen decided to take a long walk through the gardens of Imladris. It was a sort of goodbye to this place as Calen knew that she wouldn’t be able to stay a long time when she would return from Lothlorian. If her calculations were correct it would take them about two months to travel to Lothlorian, then staying for at least two to three months and travel back two months.

That would quickly add up to seven months if not more since by the time they would be traveling back the road would be a lot more dangerous. By the time they would be back Calen would have been in Middle Earth for ten months. That would leave a little less than two months to figure out where her place was in this adventure.

Time was not on her side, as usual. 

At least she could take some time to just travel, no social interactions, no responsibilities except for little Button, and some good time sleeping beneath the starry sky.

Button was currently snuggled in the hood of Calen’s coat and unknowingly comforting Calen with his presence. Despite being okay with their current set up Calen should get a bag for Button or something, he couldn’t stay in her hood forever.

Maylin had told Calen that she could pick up the adjusted cloak from the tailors at the end of the day. Calen was surprised how quick it would be done, from what she saw they were quite busy at the moment. 

Calen needed to start gathering her travel gear soon, preparation is important to a successful trip. She was planning on walking through the garden until at least noon and then started packing up for the trip. The brunette was glad that she had bought new mountain shoes before coming to New Zealand, those buggers had been a lifesaver so far and since they were going on a long walk she would need them now more than ever.

The sun shone through the trees and Calen halted in her step, enjoying the warmth that the sun allowed. 

“Miss Calen, there you are.” A voice interrupted.

“Jaceal, good morning.”

“Good morrow dear girl.” The elder elf smiled as he walked up to her. “What brings you to the gardens at this hour? Normally you would be training with Lord Elrond's sons.” 

“I decided to take a walk, not wear myself out before traveling to Lothlorien.”

“Lothlorien? You’re leaving?” Jaceal asked with a sad tone to his voice.

“Yes, for a few months at least.” Calen nodded, “The decision was made yesterday morning”

“When are you heading off?”

“Tomorrow before dawn, we want to get an early start.” Calen informed him.

“Tomorrow already?!”

“Yes, we decided that the sooner we go the better.”

“I suppose so.” Jaceal nodded, looking down. “You will be dearly missed.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Calen ensured with a smile.

“Come by the kitchen tomorrow before you leave, I wish to have a proper goodbye.”

Calen grinned, “I will, I promise.”

And with that the elf walked off, back the way he had come from. Calen watched him go with a sad smile. She was going to miss their casual morning talks, he was one of the only people she had regular and deep conversations with. Calen would miss being able to talk about things that bothered her without fear of being told on.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter
> 
> Thank you Gorgeous Disaster for Beta reading this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20; Departure from Imladris

As noon passed Calen returned to her room and started gathering the few items she hadn’t buried in the tree. She went back to her room later than she had initially wanted, but she was held up by the twins on her way back.

Gathering her stuff was easy enough, getting everything she needed in her backpack was a different challenge entirely. Maylin had brought Calen too many clothes, many of which were dresses, a clothing article Calen more often than not refused to wear. Not that she had much against them, they just didn’t suit Calen’s lifestyle. She was outdoors all the time, not really a good place to wear dresses to say the least.

In the end Calen only packed her sleeping gear, notebook, bottle, medkit, two sets of trousers and three blouses and a waistcoat. Holding her black coat that she was wearing when she first got there in her hands she folded it up and laid it on the dresser in her room. She shouldn’t take unnecessary items. Besides, she had the coat the elves had graciously made for her as well as the cloak from Glorfindel, she wouldn’t get cold any time soon.

Her last pack of cigarettes were safely secured in her coat. She just hoped they last long enough. Calen had never been much of a smoker, only when stressed. Calen wondered if her feelings would get worse outside of Imladris, the books always described how it calmed people and how it felt like the most wonderful place on earth. Calen hadn’t felt that way here, maybe she was immune to it.

It took Calen a few hours to gather all her items so by the time she was done it was late in the afternoon. The day was a slow one, every second felt drawn out

Because the group would set off early tomorrow Calen decided to sleep in the bed for once, as she already packed her sleeping gear. That way she would get a little more sleep in the morning. 

But before going to bed Calen needed to head by the tailors to pick up the newly adjusted cloak. So grabbing her coat she slipped it on and set off to the tailors that were located just outside of the main house. It was quite hidden so she was grateful that she went the day before, otherwise she would have never found it on her own. 

After knocking on the door Calen was warmly welcomed by the head tailor. 

“Lady Insil, welcome back.” She greeted Calen kindly. “Our elves worked hard and long, but we finished the cloak in time.”

“Good day Lady Devin, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.” Calen answered, “I know it was a tight deadline.”

“It was our honor my Lady.” Lady Devin said while guiding Calen to where a single elf was stitching a blue gown.

“Lady Insil, this is Griaf.” She introduced, “He was in charge of adjusting the cloak.”

“Lady Insil.” The elf stood and bowed, greeting Calen. 

The blonde elf walked over to a cutting table and lifted up the folded cloak before handing it to Calen. “Please, try it on.” he encouraged. 

Calen grinned as she took the cloak and unfolded it. The white cloak was freshly cleaned and smelled like the flowers that grew on the edge of the forest. Although the cloak was washed, Calen still caught the slight scent of Glorfindel. The cloak was now shorter and made perfectly to Calen’s size. The hem was stitched with a golden thread much like the rest of the cape. Calen noted that the fabric was not cut but rather pulled up in the hem, hidden away.

“It’s wonderful.” Calen stated as she draped the cloak around her shoulder. 

The cloak fell nicely on her. It was still a little large but it was no longer in the way of Calen as she walked. The cloak had a nice weight to it and the softness comforted Calen a lot. 

The only thing that was missing was the Golden Flower clasp that was used to decorate the cloak. Before Calen could even ask Griaf the elf took a small item from a drawer and walked over to Calen. Standing in front of her he took the clasp and attached it to the cloak.

“Now it’s perfect.” Griaf praised as he turned to his team. “We did well.”

“I don’t know how to thank you all.” Calen stammered as she absentmindedly let her fingers glide over the cloak.

“Seeing my Lady wear the beauty of that cloak is enough for us.” Griaf replied smoothly as he kissed Calen on the back of the hand. “Give my regards to Lord Glorfindel.”

“I will, thank you again.” Calen thanked as she walked out of the tailor’s workplace.

The air was colder than before but Calen hardly noticed the change as the cloak held her nice and warm. Sun was now completely under and the wind had picked up quite a bit. Despite winter passing quickly the weather was still colder than Calen was used to. Perhaps it was the climate change back home or she just didn’t travel to colder regions in winter often. 

Imladris was quiet, it always was, but tonight it felt different. Normally there would be at least a few elves still walking about and doing their tasks, but tonight there was no one in sight. It felt strange to Calen, but she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy the feeling of being alone again. She had been for so long after all, and as most introverts know, being alone is addicting.

At first she wanted to go to bed earlier tonight but since the night was so quiet and the sky so clear Calen couldn’t help but sit on the roof. It was the place she had found in her first month in Imladris. 

The starry night greeted her as she sat beneath it, breathing in the fresh chilly air. The moon was shining upon her, keeping her company while she dreamed away in her own little world. 

For the first time since Calen had come to Imladris all those months ago she felt at peace.   
Completely relaxed and quiet. 

Calen couldn’t remember when she laid down and fell asleep.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Calen? Calen, it’s time to wake up.” Maylin’s soft voice entered Calen’s ears as she slowly woke up. 

She was in her room, laying in the bed that she had only used once before. A little confused Calen sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had slept surprisingly good that night, but she didn’t remember walking back to her room or laying down in the bed. 

“What time is it?” Calen yawned as she stretched her arms out. 

“It’s two hours before dawn, I am here to help you make the last preparations.” Maylin answered the unanswered question.

Shrugging off her confusion of waking up in her room Calen got out of bed and changed into the travel clothes the tailors had kindly made her. It was a simple long tunic with a pair of wide pants, a coat that resembled the coat she was wearing when she first got here, and to finish it all off, the white cloak with the clasp that Glorfindel had given her. 

It was funny how the white cloak stood out against her green and brown coloured travel clothes. The contrast in colours was very noticeable, but not ugly at all. Her backpack that she had refused to part with so far sat against her back underneath her cloak. She was wearing her mountain boots and scarf as well, not being able to let go of them quite yet.

When she was ready Maylin escorted Calen down to the courtyard where she was supposed to meet with Gandalf and Glorfindel in an hour. Her two travel companions were already waiting there and Calen was about to join them as well when she remembered Jaceal’s wish.

“Maylin, I need to go to the kitchen, you can join the others, it’ll not take long.” Calen told the eleth as she rushed back to the kitchens.

Knocking on the door, Calen waited until Jaceal called out for her to enter.

In the kitchen was Jaceal, standing alone kneading dough. When he turned around his soft smile turned a little sad and he crossed the kitchen to pull Calen in a hug.

“I suppose it is time?” Jaceal asked quietly.

“Almost yes.” Calen confirmed with a kind smile.

The two had gotten very close in just a few months and Calen would have a hard time without her talking and cooking buddy. Jaceal was one of the elves Calen was going to miss a lot. 

“You are a strong woman dear.” Jaceal pointed out. “Between all the revelations you have had the past month you still manage to find the strength to make the hard choices.”

“I would have given up long ago if it wasn’t for you, Maylin, Glorfindel, and the twins.” Calen admitted.

“But you still stood strong despite all that has happened.” Jaceal dismissed.

“I suppose,” Calen smiled as she finally took the compliment. 

“I have a present for you,” Jaceal said as he let Calen go and walked back to the counter. There he took a small bag out and handed it to Calen. “You may share if you wish, but they are yours” 

In the bag were Calen’s favorite pastries and a small flask with an unknown liquid in it. “Thank you Jaceal.” She replied, “But what’s in the flask?”

“Miruvor.” Jaceal answered, “It is a liquor from Imladris and is known to help one recover quickly when need be.”

Recognising the name of the drink Calen tried to hand the flask back to Jaceal, “That’s too much.”

Jaceal, however, would not take the flask back and pushed it back in Calen’s hands. “You will have more use for it than I.”

“But-”

“No buts Miss Calen, it is a gift and gifts are not meant to be given back.” Jaceal scolded as he put the bag he had given the young woman in her backpack.

“Guren glassui Melon.” Calen said sincerely as she bowed her head in the traditional elven goodbye. “Boe i 'waen Na lû e-govaned vîn.”

The elf then laughed and said, “Your Sindarin has improved immensely.” Jaceal seemed to appreciate it a lot as he returned the gesture. “Novaer hiril vuin n'i lû tôl.”

Hugging each other one last time, Calen and Jaceal both walked to the courtyard. Once there Calen noticed more elves than she had initially seen. Maylin and an unknown elf besides her, Jaceal, Griaf, Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir were there as well as Lord Elrond and his council. 

Once the twins spotted Calen and noticed her surprised gaze they approached and said, “You did not think we would just let you leave without a goodbye?” Elladan asked with a smirk.

“That would be a shame, would it not?” Elrohir teased as they both hugged Calen.

The two exchanged a look before Elrohir nodded and Elladan spoke again, “It would not be right to let you leave without a gift.”

Calen was about to protest but was quickly silenced by the look Elrohir gave as he pulled out a short sword. It was an elven blade, light and subtle. The sheath was made from beautiful dark wood decorated with a golden metal that was weaved into a pattern of leaves. 

“As your teachers we decided this would be a decent parting gift, we would have added a bow, if you could actually shoot it properly.” Elladan teased as Calen glared at the elf.

It was true she couldn’t hit her target even if they were one meter away from her.

Both said their goodbyes and Calen moved on to Maylin who was trying not to cry. 

“Maylin?” Calen asked softly as she reached out to the female elf. 

Maylin threw herself into Calen’s arms and sobbed into her shoulder. She was mumbling in her ear but Calen had trouble making out what she was saying. The two had become very close in the past few months as well and Calen had a hard time saying goodbye. 

Only when the male elf that Calen had never seen pulled Maylin gently back did Calen notice him again. The brunette couldn’t remember ever meeting him and the elf seemed to notice the curious look in her eyes as he said, “My lady, my name is Vik, I am Maylin’s beloved.” he introduced.

Recognition shot through Calen as a feeling of guilt washed over her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, though I wish we had met before.”

“As do I, but I have been told a lot has changed in your life recently.” Vik said as he consoled the crying eleth in his arms. “I understand the situation well my lady.”

“Please, feel free to call me Calen.”

“Calen it is, very well.”

“It was nice to meet you Vik, and goodbye for now Maylin.”

“Until our next meeting Calen.” Vik bowed.

Next up was Erestor.

Even the stoic elf seemed to have trouble saying goodbye to the little firecracker that was Calen. He even complimented her on the improvement of her Sindarin over the last few months and threatened to give her more homework if she came back hurt. It was his way of caring Calen figured and both said their goodbyes.

When dawn was about to break Lord Elrond spoke up, “Friends, it is time to leave.”

Calen approached Glorfindel and stood besides him, “Good morning,” She smiled.

“Good morrow,” He replied as he looked over Calen and said, “I see you adjusted the cloak before departure.” 

“I did, I take your advice seriously.” Calen nodded.

“I am glad to hear,”

A short silence rested between the two as Elrond continued his speech before Glorfindel spoke up again, “Next time you wish to sleep outside please, at least sleep in that ‘Hammock’ you have.” Glorfindel teased, “The roof gets quite cold at night.”

“You found me?” Calen realised, “You brought me back to my room, didn’t you?”

Glorfindel grinned a little as his ears turned red, “I thought you might appreciate it.”

“I did, thank you.”

Glorfindel subtly led Calen towards Asfaloth without her taking notice. As they were getting into reach of the noble steed Calen realised what Glorfindel was doing and turned around. Shaking her head profusely no Calen stepped to the side, trying to slip away to the left. 

Smirking, Glorfindel grabbed Calen and lifted her onto Asfaloth, leaving the woman to take a hold of the horse's manes. A soft squeak left Calen as she held onto the horse for dear life. How she hated riding horses. 

Glorfindel didn’t waste much time before he hopped on behind Calen and gently held onto the brunette's waist. Letting herself be pulled back into Glorfindel she tried her best to settle but found it hard to get comfortable. 

Gandalf had also risen onto his horse and strode next to Asfaloth. The three rode out of the gate of Imladris at a steady pace, not too fast but also not too slow. 

It would be quite a journey.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Guren glassui Melon. = Thank you from my heart my friend)  
(Boe i 'waen Na lû e-govaned vîn. = It is necessary that I leave, until we meet again.)  
(Novaer hiril vuin n'i lû tôl. = Farewell my lady, until then)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally left Imladris, on to Lothlorien we go :D
> 
> Thank you Gorgeous Disaster for Beta reading this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21; Until we meet again

The three companions traveled together for a few days without many stops in a steady pace until they came to the point where Gandalf had to part from the path Calen and Glorfindel would be taking. 

They were halfway to the Misty Mountains whenGandalf halted his horse and skillfully turned it to face Glorfindel and Calen.

“It is here we must part ways I am afraid.” Gandalf announced. “I must travel South from here while you will need to follow the Eastern road for fifteen more days, at least.”

“So it must be, travel safely from here.” Glorfindel wished Gandalf. 

“Goodbye Gandalf.” Calen said as she watched him turn.

“Till we meet again, my Lord,” He said as he bowed his head, “We will meet again Lady Calen, when time allows it.”

“We will.” Calen confirmed. 

While they watched the older man ride off, Calen realised that this was the last time she would see and speak to Gandalf before the betrayal of Saruman. A wave of regret washed over Calen as she started to doubt her decision of not revealing important plot points. She knew the betrayal would be a shock to the older man as well as a painful and dangerous endeavor. 

It also made Calen wonder about if she should share her knowledge about future events, like Gandalf's death in Moria. Yet saying that would probably avoid it from happening in the first place, meaning Gandalf would not get his upgrade to Gandalf the White.

No…

She would never be able to tell anyone of her knowledge.

“What are you thinking of?” Glorfindel asked as he turned Asfaloth back toward the East. 

Calen stared at Gandalf a little longer, going as far as turning her head to not lose sight of him. He might have been a lot to handle and a bit bossy, but he always tried to help. He was the only wizard that really did the job he was sent to do. 

“Insilnya?”

The nickname helped Calen snap back to reality as she turned her head to face Glorfindel, “I haven’t heard that nickname in a while.”

Glorfindel laughed but didn’t answer the unasked question. 

“You know, I noticed you only call me that when no one is around.” Calen pointed out, “It’s making me think it has a meaning in elvish, not Sindarin obviously, but some older version of elvish.”

“It does.” Glorfindel confirmed.

“What does it mean?”

Glorfindel didn’t answer again, merely looking forward avoiding Calen’s gaze. 

“I don’t mind the nickname, you know? I mean, I don’t know what it means but I’m sure it’s not something bad since you would never speak ill of anyone.” Calen rambled on after noticing Glorfindel seemed uncomfortable. 

“How about a deal, I will tell you what it means if you tell me what you were thinking of.”

“I guess I’ll never know.” Calen sighed as she realised Glorfindel really wanted to drop the subject.

Suddenly, the bag on Calen’s lap started to move a bit, startling Glorfindel, “What is in that bag?” 

Calen looked at the bag with a bit of hesitation before opening it a little further so Glorfindel could see what was inside. 

Looking down Glorfindel’s eyes met tiny black button eyes. The tiny hedgehog had a few crumbles around his snout from the small biscuits he had been eating after Calen had put some in the bag with him for food.

“Insilnya! You promised to leave Button in Imladris.” Glorfindel scolded as he realised Calen must have sneaked him in her bag before departure. 

“I know! But I couldn’t just abandon him!” Calen defended.

“Well, I suppose we have a new travel companion, it is too late to return him to Imladris.” Glorfindel sighed in defeat.

“I’m sorry.” Calen apologised, “He just looked at me with his tiny little eyes, I couldn’t just leave him.”

Glorfindel squeezed Calen’s waist and leaned his chin on top of her head. “It is not safe for a little hedgehog to travel such a long way.”

“I know.”

“Worry not, I will not let anything happen to either of you.”

Leaning back her head, Calen rested on Glorfindel's shoulder. 

This would be a long journey.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calen didn’t know when she had fallen asleep but she was woken when she felt the horse slow down. 

“Insilnya, are you awake?” Glorfindel asked as he noticed Calen move.

“Yeah.” Calen mumbled.

“The sun is about to set, it is time to set up camp.” Glorfindel informed.

Calen’s eyes opened slowly and looked up at Glorfindel who was looking down at her. 

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

Looking forward, Calen spotted the sun setting behind a mountain line, the mountains looked small from the plains she and Glorfindel was on. The sky was filled with beautiful and bright colours. The air smelled strangely sweet and Calen felt like she was lost in a dream, a very nice dream.

“I am going to help you off of Asfaloth.” Glorfindel informed as he stepped off and held Asfaloth, making sure he didn’t move too much.

Calen nervously leaned forward as to not fall off and held on tightly. How she hated horses.

Glorfindel took hold of Calen’s waist and carefully lifted her off Asfaloth, not letting go of her until he was sure she stood steady on the ground.

Only when she finally stood on the ground again Calen realised how sore she sore she felt. Her back was killing her as was her butt from sitting all dang day. Stretching Calen groaned at the stiffness in her bones and started to do some warming up poses she had picked up in Japan. 

Laughing a little Glorfindel asked, “Are you okay?”

“I didn’t realise how stiff I had gotten from sitting for so long.” Calen wined.

“You’ll get used to it.” Glorfindel tried to console.

“I don’t want to get used to it.” Calen argued, “Can’t we just walk?”

“It would take us weeks, if not months, longer.”

Calen groaned because she knew he was right, it would take much longer if they would walk all the way.

“What we can do is walk one day a week,” Glorfindel mused.

Calen’s head shot up and she turned to face Glorfindel, “Can we?”

“It would delay our arrival by a few days to a week, but that is not such a great loss.”

“I would like that very much.”

“Alright.”

Glorfindel unsaddled Asfaloth and laid his bag as well as the saddle on the ground beneath a tree. Calen followed his lead and laid her backpack beside his before carefully setting down her shoulder bag, letting Button out to do as he pleases.

“Are you not afraid he will run off?” Glorfindel questioned as he watched Button strut out of the bag.

“Well, he is a forest animal, so if he wishes to leave he is free to do so.” Calen replied, “I don’t own him, I just take care of him. It would not be right to hold him back should he want to leave.”

Glorfindel smiled, “That is true.” he agreed.

Button didn’t seem to want to leave as he crawled on top of the bag he had been in all day and snuggled on top of it, continuing his sleep. 

“I am going to search for firewood, it will be a cold night.” Glorfindel informed Calen after taking notice of the clear sky.

“Can I help?”

“Stay here and do not wander too far, times are darker and the woods could be dangerous.” Glorfindel warned.

Nodding in agreement Calen sat back and watched the remaining sunlight disappear behind the horizon. Asfaloth had taken it upon himself to lay down on his side to rest his tired legs and Button was still sleeping soundly.

It took a while for Glorfindel to return and when he did the sun had completely disappeared revealing the clear starry night and the bright shining moon. The Golden elf was right, it was colder than the night before. 

Glorfindel kneeled down to the ground as he attempted to light a fire, but kept failing as the sparks of his fire stones weren’t able to create a fire in the slightly damp wood.

Leaning forwards Calen took out her lighter and said, “Here, let me.”

Taking a paper handkerchief she lit it on fire and laid it on the stack of wood before carefully laying some twigs and hay on it. Slowly but surely the larger pieces of wood lit on fire as well and Calen laid some stones around the fire to make sure it didn’t spread too far. 

Glorfindel watched the woman in awe as she skillfully lit the fire in a way he had never seen before. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“My… My dad taught me.” She replied, looking into the fire. “He.. He always pressed the importance of being able to survive in the woods.”

Swallowing thickly Calen continued, “Sure I didn’t do it the exact way he used to teach me since it wasn’t as useful on damp wood, but he initially taught me.”

“He sounded like a smart man.” Glorfindel comforted.

“I thought so too.” Calen mumbled.

Although Glorfindel noticed her use of past tense he didn’t press Calen to talk, remembering that this was a sensitive subject. 

The rest of the evening was quiet, not much happened. Calen fell asleep not long after she had lit the fire, leaning on Glorfindel's shoulder. She had not set up her sleeping gear but Glorfindel didn’t mind. The only thing he did once he saw she fell asleep was taking her blanket out of her backpack and wrapped it around her. 

Sun had already risen by the time Calen woke up. She was laying on a sleeping mat next to the dying fire. Glorfindel stood a few feet away, saddling Asfaloth and packing his bags on top of him.

“Morning.” Calen piped up as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Good morrow Insilnya.” Glorfindel greeted as he finished tying the bags to Asfaloth.

“I’m guessing we're riding today?” Calen inquired. 

“Yes, I have allowed you a little longer to sleep so we will need to ride today.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Sadly for you that means we must leave now.”

Calen winced realising she needs to get on Asfaloths back again but started packing her items regardless. Button was not on the bag any longer and instead was sniffing around some trees a not too far away. The small animal sprinted towards Calen as he noticed her standing and crawled into his bag. Laughing softly Calen picked up the bag, put in a few biscuits and put the strap over her shoulder. 

“Hand me your backpack.” Glorfindel said as he held out his hand.

Calen handed him the bag and Glorfindel tied it to the saddle as well. 

“Are you ready to go?”

“I suppose.” Calen answered, “Oh! Hold on.” 

Calen walked over to Asfaloth, slowly as if not to startle the horse and hesitantly reached for her backpack. When Asfaloth didn’t move, Calen reached in the bag and took out the food Jaceal had given her the day before.

“Here, have some.” She offered. 

“Thank you Insilnya.” Glorfindel answered as he took the food she offered.

Glorfindel did not eat it yet, instead lifted Calen up on top of Asfaloth making her squeal in surprise. He then hopped on as well and gave Asfaloth a nudge, making the horse walk.

“Not cool.” Calen mumbled as she nibbled on her food, leaning back into Glorfindel again.

Although Glorfindel didn’t know exactly what the words meant in the way Calen said them he could easily guess that she was not amused. “I apologize to Insilnya.”

“Sure you do.” 

“Do not hold it against me.”

“I won’t.” Calen waved off.

Leaning back, Calen nibbled on her breakfast while petting Button absentmindedly. Her butt still hurts a bit and Calen knew it was only going to get worse. Horseback riding was really not her thing.

“May I ask something?” Glorfindel started.

“Hmmm, go ahead.” Calen hummed.

“Why are you so scared of Asfaloth?” 

Calen stilled a little before answering, “When I was young my dad wanted to teach me how to ride a horse, it was one of his hobbies and he wanted me to learn. Let’s just say that it didn’t go well.”

“Did you fall off?”

“No, the horse bolted while I was trying to get on and I almost got my skull stomped to tiny pieces.” Calen answered, “I was six at the time.”

“Would…” Glorfindel hesitated, “Would you give it another try if I was to assist in teaching you?”

“I… I don’t know.” Calen shifted uncomfortably, “Maybe.”

Calen trusted Glorfindel, sure, but this was a childhood trauma that she never really got over. Horses were large and often uncontrollable creatures that required trust and determination to ride. Calen doubted she would be able to have that while sitting on top of one. The only reason she was seated on a horse now is because Glorfindel didn’t really give her another choice in the matter. 

She was fine as long as he was around.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you thought! Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Thank you Gorgeous Disaster for Beta reading this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22; Sleepless nights

Many days passed and each day the mountains got closer and closer until they were basically at the foot of the mountain range. In total, they had been traveling for about four weeks. Glorfindel had allowed the two to walk most of the days instead of riding Asfaloth. Calen assumed it was because of her fear of horses in general, but despite her saying she was okay with riding Glorfindel said that they had enough time in Calen’s schedule as she had overestimated the travel by several weeks. 

The two had a steady pace and covered a lot of distance despite walking so much. They chatted and laughed while they traveled and both had become very comfortable in each other's presence. At night Calen lit the fire while Glorfindel would get more wood. 

They worked well together.

As time passed the days started to become longer and the nights shorter. The winter season was steadily passing and turning into spring. Calen had enjoyed autumn and winter but something about spring always made her happy. In the evenings, while Glorfindel was gathering wood, Calen would get a little paranoid. She had blamed it on the grim weather, so it was refreshing to see the new leaves grow and fill the empty trees. 

Small birds were sitting on the branches happily cheerping away, small Robins and Sparrows flying around side by side. Among them was a single crow-like bird with a set of black feathers and intelligent black eyes. 

Small flowers growing in the grass and giving colour to the otherwise bland plains. The sky that would have the beautiful blue colour that only came out in spring and the white fluffy clouds instead of the otherwise grey sky. 

“From here we travel over the mountain and to Lothlorien from there,” Glorfindel said as he showed Calen the map. “With spring on its way the snow will not be a problem much longer and we should be able to travel over without much problems.”

Calen nodded in agreement, for now they would be able to take this route. Since there was little danger on this route for this moment, Calen didn’t see trouble traveling over the main road. As long as Gandalf didn’t break his promise Sauruman shouldn’t be able to know she was in Middle Earth to begin with.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When evening fell Calen and Glorfindel set up their camp at the foot of the mountain in a small group of trees. 

Setting up her hammock, Calen laid in it and read a book Maylin had snuck in her bag before the duo set off from Imladris. Button had snuggled on her lap, trying to hide in Calen’s sleeping bag. Glorfindel had gone a little further to gather some wood for the fire so she would be alone for a while. 

It took a little while before Calen noticed the absence of sound, it was an unusually quiet night. 

The only sound was the sound of the small crackling fire that Calen had lit. There was no wind, no birds or other animals to be heard. 

It was completely quiet.

Calen started feeling restless as she noted that it seemed to be darker than it had been minutes ago. All her senses were telling her to get up and find a place to hide, get Glorfindel or at the very least prepare for the unknown. The rational part of Calen’s mind however wasn’t as worried and tried to tell her that she was just paranoid.

It wasn’t the first time Calen had felt paranoid on this trip. Not even a few days ago she had felt the same sense of dread she felt now, but less intense as it was at this moment. Until now, Calen had written it off as unimportant but this quietness started to get on her nerves. 

She hadn’t told Glorfindel about this at all. He had seemed happy to see that Calen was doing better and she didn’t have the heart to tell him that she wasn’t feeling all that much better. The knowledge about her life being one big lie is not something one can simply get over. 

Shaking the feeling off, Calen waited until Glorfindel returned to the camp before asking, “Do you mind if I go to sleep early today?”

“Not at all Insilnya, get some sleep.” Glorfindel replied with a smile, “I thought you seemed a little tired.”

“Just nervous I guess.” Calen brushed off. “Ollo vea Glorfindel.”

“Losto vea Insilnya.”

Calen closed her eyes and slowly slipped into a restless dream.

About halfway through the night Calen shot up from her hammock, falling out in the process. Landing with a puff, Calen groaned as her back hit the forest floor. 

Glorfindel who hadn’t noticed Calen’s movement or unsteady breathing before she fell snapped his head over to Calen. “Insilnya?”

Getting to his feet, Glorfindel made his way over to Calen and pulled her into a sitting position. Checking her over, Glorfindel didn’t find any visible wounds and made Calen look up at him. Her eyes were blurred over and unfocused, as if she was in a trance of sorts. 

“Insilnya? Are you alright?”

Finally snapping out of her state, Calen looked confused at Glorfindel, “Why am I on the floor?”

“I was wondering the same.” Glorfindel replied, slightly amused. “You fell out of your hammock.”

Calen looked even more confused than before and mumbled, “Well that’s a first.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I don’t think so.” Calen answered hesitantly, “If I am I’m sure I’ll feel it in the morning.”

“Try to go back to sleep, there are still a few hours left before sunrise.”

Calen tries to snuggle back into the hammock and sleep the remainder for the night. She had had nightmares about the accident before. The difference is that this one seemed so real, so vivid, as if she went back in time for a split moment, as if she was truly back in that car. 

Button, who had fallen out of the hammock on top of Calen when she fell, had once again snuggled up in Calen’s sleeping bag. The small animal was offering Calen comfort.

And why couldn’t Calen remember her nightmare? She could have sworn she heard a voice. Even thinking of the voice caused the headache from earlier to come back.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the sunrise would have been nice had it not been for the lack of sleep Calen had to deal with. Birds were chirping their songs in the trees above, some flying around, others hopping from branch to branch and one staring down to the camp. Lovely bright colours painted the sky as the world slowly woke up. 

Despite Calen’s best efforts, she had been unable to get a good night of sleep after falling out of her hammock and had spent the entire night in a restless state. Calen suspected it had to do with the weather change as she always had trouble sleeping when the seasons changed. 

If Glorfindel noticed Calen’s lack of sleep he didn’t mention it as they packed up camp and got ready to travel on. 

The view from the forest line they were in was absolutely breathtaking and Calen wondered if she would ever get the chance to climb the mountains. The view from up there would be even better. But there was no time for that now, time was still not on her side. 

“Are you ready to set off?” Glorfindel asked as he approached Calen who was stuffing her blanket in her backpack. “We are going to ride Asfaloth today, hopefully we are able to get to the pass to the south by the end of tomorrow if our pace is steady.”

“Alright.” Calen nodded. 

Over the past few weeks Calen had become a little more comfortable around Asfaloth. The horse had proven not to be as bad, but Calen still refused to get too close if Glorfindel wasn’t around. She always assumed the only reason Asfaloth wasn’t hostile to Calen was because Glorfindel was his rider and since he was an elf the animal stayed nice as long as he was around. 

Secretly, Calen was grateful that Glorfindel decided that today was a horseback day because she doubted her pace would have been very steady seeing her lack of energy. Instead she could sit back against Glorfindel and rest her sore legs for a while. 

“Have you not slept well?” Glorfindel asked softly after noticing Calen’s eyes drooping.

“It feels like I didn’t get any sleep, though I’m pretty sure I slept for the majority of the night.” Calen replied, “I think it’s because of the change of weather, it usually causes me to sleep badly.”

Glorfindel hummed in reply. 

Hours went by until Glorfindel halted Asfaloth for the afternoon break. Normally Calen would take a little walk to stretch her legs and eat some food, but instead of walking Calen just stretched her sore muscles before sitting down on the ground and snacked on her lunch.

It was a sunny day, no cloud in the sky to be seen. A soft breeze whispered over the hills and rocks. The tall grass was moving in the wind as small birds played around in the air, a crow sitting on a rock nearby and the birds chirping their happy songs. 

Button was happily rolling around in the grass not too far away and Calen couldn’t help but grin at her favorite small animal. 

In all honesty, Calen could barely believe that there could ever be so much evil in this world. “It’s a nice day.”

Glorfindel nodded with a smile as he enjoyed the warm sun on his skin, “It truly is.” He agreed.

“Have you ever traveled further East?” Calen asked curiously. 

“I have been to a lot of places over the decades.” Glorfindel replied, “Why the question?”

“I remember reading about the Green Woods before.” Calen replied, being careful not to give too much information, “It was described to be a beautiful place.”

“It is a very beautiful forest.” The elf nodded in confirmation, “I have traveled there before, but sadly not recently.”

“When was that?” 

“Decades ago, when it was still known as the Green Woods,” Glorfindel answered. “Nowadays the forest is known as Mirkwood among most travelers.”

“Why?”

“The forest turned sick, no one knew why but some suspected it had to do with the old fortress that was built there. Spiders crawled through the trees and made the forest their home, from what news came to Imladris the forest had become a lot more dangerous than it had been before.”

“I don’t like spiders.” Calen winced, knowing what Glorfindel was talking about.

“There are rumors that King Thranduil, the elven king who lives there, has been working on clearing out the darkness of the forest entirely. Perhaps the spiders will not be there for much longer.”

“I hope so,” Calen replied, smiling at the new information. “Maybe I can visit it once."

“If my lady would allow it, I could be your guide should you wish to in the future.”

Calen smiled kindly to Glorfindel, “I would like that.”

‘If you survive the upcoming chaos.’ A nagging voice in the back of her mind taunted.

That thought alone put Calen in a sour mood the rest of the day. Calen couldn’t describe it but it felt like a wave of grief and sadness weighed on her shoulders. A dark feeling looming over her head that she could not quite figure out. 

By the time they stopped again the sun was gone and night had already fallen. Unlike all of the nights before, there were no trees around and the two were forced to camp in the open. Normally Calen would set up her hammock a little further away to the edge of the light of the fire but since there were no trees she was left to lay on the ground on a bedroll. 

As Calen laid down her sleeping bag Glorfindel approached, “There are no trees nearby, there is little dead wood for the fire.”

“Do we still have some from yesterday?”

“A little, but not enough to last the night.”

Calen nodded, “It will have to do.”

“Lay closer to the fire.” Glorfindel said as he unpacked the firewood.

“What?”

“Lay your mat closer to the fire.” Glorfindel repeated, “We are in the open, the night will be cold, I would rather have you lay close to the fire.”

“Right,” Calen nodded as she did as Glorfindel asked.

Unbeknownst to Calen, Glorfindel sat strategically so he had the most view of the camp. He didn’t enjoy being in the open the way they were and if Calen wasn’t as exhausted as she was he would have insisted to move on until they got to a more covered area. 

The reason he had told Calen to move closer to the small fire they were able to build was so he had her as close to the camp as possible. Despite his elvish vision, Glorfindel knew he would have the advantage if Calen was visible in the light of the fire.

Thanks to his elvish nature he was able to stay awake without a problem, much like Glorfindel had for the nights before. He would go into a meditative state when horse riding or walking that would grant him all the energy he needed. 

An instinct told Glorfindel that trouble was around the corner, a darkness that he didn’t want Calen to be tainted with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another chapter :)
> 
> Thank you Gorgeous Disaster for Beta reading this chapter.


End file.
